Error del Destino
by PunkNight
Summary: Edward Cullen es el mejor amigo de Jacob Black, este ultimo se va a casar con Isabella Swan, segun un acuerdo de sus padres... ¿Que pasara cuando Edward decida robarse a la novia?
1. Punto de Encuentro

**T****wilight no me pertenece. Sthepenie Meyer es su creadora (Gran creadora, diria yo)**

* * *

Descripción:

Edward Cullen es el mejor amigo de Jacob Black. Éste último se va a casar, y Edward será su padrino... Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward decida robarse a la novia?

* * *

**Error del Destino**

**Punto de Encuentro**

**Pov. Edward.**

Estaba sentado esperando a mi mejor amigo, me encontraba en una cafetería cerca de algún parque. Aún me preguntaba sobre qué cosas querría hablar mi mejor amigo conmigo, ayer por la noche se le notaba ansioso diciendo que tenia un asunto muy importante del cual quería hablarme.

Le había pedido a la camarera un capuchino en mi espera. Al traérmelo me dejo una nota con la leyenda "Llámame" adjuntado con su numero telefónico. Era una chica atrevida, sin duda. No me atraían esa clase de chicas. Aunque por el momento no quería ninguna relación. Primero terminaría la Universidad. Guarde aquella nota en mi bolsillo para no parecer descortés, después la desecharía.

-Edward-me llamo una voz familiar, al seguir el rastro vi a mi amigo- Hola, ¿Qué tal Jacob? ¿Cómo has estado? Te ves emocionado

-¿Qué tal Ed? Estoy muy bien... Y sí, estoy emocionado. Verás, ¿Recuerdas el asunto importante del que quería hablarte?

-Sí, claro que me acuerdo.

-Bien-se dijo para sí, estaba demasiado emocionado. Espero unos momentos para volver a hablar- Me casare dentro de tres semanas, Edward.

Calle por unos segundos, tratando de asimilar la situación.

-¿Te vas a casar?-pregunte perplejo. Jacob se casaría dentro de tres semanas, aun recuerdo el pacto que habíamos hecho de permanecer solteros hasta terminar la universidad, pensé que se había olvidado de el, donde acordábamos; Nada de chicas.

-Sí –Si antes dije que se veía emocionado, ahora lo estaba más.

-¿Con quien?

-…-Espero unos segundos- Guardare eso para el final. Tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerte.

-¿Y cuál es?-quise saber-

-¿Serías mi padrino de bodas? Eres mi mejor amigo después de todo

- Claro que sí –le sonreí dándole una sonrisa, tenia que apoyarlo.

-¡Genial! –me dijo, y me dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro. Mantuve mi sonrisa.

-¿Ahora si me dirás con quien te casaras?

Silencio.

-Esta bien… A decir verdad, ella esta afuera, te la quería presentar… Pero antes, una cosa más

Espere a que volviera a hablar, parecía que estaba encontrando las palabras adecuadas.

-Arreglaron el compromiso. Apenas la conocí hace una semana. Apenas sé su nombre, su edad, y ya sabes, lo "necesario".

-¿Estas diciendo que te casaras con una extraña?

-No tanto así.-explicó- El… Compromiso se arreglo a nuestras espaldas. Mis padres se llevan bien con su familia pero jamás había socializado con la chica. Mi padre es muy amigo del suyo. Entonces decidieron que sería un buen acuerdo que nosotros; sus hijos, nos casáramos.

-Y… ¿No te negaste?-pregunte perplejo de nuevo. Era complicada la situación, hace tiempo que los padres no decidían con quien te ibas a casar.

-Debo serte sincero, he estado enamorado de ella desde mucho tiempo, así que esto me hace feliz totalmente. Pero debes hacer algo por mí.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte? –Esbozo una gran sonrisa al término de mi frase-

-Conócela, debo saber todo de ella. Qué le gusta y qué no. Su música favorita y la que le desagrada.

-Pero Jake, yo no puedo hacer eso. –me sincere.

-¿Por qué no?-quiso saber.

-Me estas diciendo que conozca e "interrogue" –por así decirlo- a tu prometida.

-Lo haría yo-su sonrisa decayó- Pero estoy en exámenes. Además tu ya estas en vacaciones. –Volvió a sonreír.

Volví a guardar silencio. Pensaba en lo que me pedía Jacob. Conocer a su prometida al tal punto de ser confidentes para facilitarle las cosas en su vida social e intima. Me sonaba algo incomodo. Pero Jacob era mi mejor amigo. Tenía que ayudarlo. ¡A veces desearía no ser tan leal!....

… Le volví a mirar, vencido.

-Esta bien-le dije, y el me dio una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡Sabía que lo harías, Edward! ¡Gracias! –Se puso de pie-Ahora te la presentare. Te agradara.

-Dime antes como se llama –volví a insistir. Esta vez no se negó.

-Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe Swan.

Isabella. Había oído hablar de ella pero nunca había tenido el gusto de conocerla, supongo que hoy era ese día. Me puse también de pie y ví como Jacob salía de la cafetería.

"Bella, ven aquí, por favor." Musitó feliz, y ví una figura femenina acercarse.

Todo paso muy rápido. En cuanto ví a Isabella Swan algo sucedió dentro de mí.

* * *

¡Hi! ¿Cómo estan? ¡Espero que bien!

Um... Esta es mi primera historia en Twilight. Espero que la disfruten,este primer capitulo es algo corto, espero que los demas los logre hacer mejor.

Bien,.. aclaro una cosita, la personalidad de Edward no se me da mucho, espero poder hacer bien, ¿Me dicen si voy bien con eso? Jeje....

Quiero agradecer a mi amiga; Ivonne, ella me ayudo en algunos parrafos y el titulo de la historia, incluso estabamos viendo algunos titulos de canciones. Hubiera sido gracioso que la historia se hubiese llamado "Metrosexual" Ja ja ja. ¡No es cierto! Es broma...

Tambien quiero aclarar que solo copiare dos titulos de los libros de Stephenie, "Punto de Encuentro" para el primer cap, y "Y vivieron felices para siempre" para el ultimo, espero que no les sea ofensivo.

Ahora, si les gusto el primer capitulo envien un review, por favor. Asi sé si les gusto o no y si desean que la continue. (Ademas, es mi unica paga, jajaja)


	2. La Presentación

**Twilight no me pertenece, si no a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Descripción:

Edward Cullen es el mejor amigo de Jacob Black. Éste último se va a casar, y Edward será su padrino... Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward decida robarse a la novia?

* * *

**Error del Destino**

**La Presentación**

**Pov. Bella**

Estaba fuera de un café, sólo me fije en su nombre una vaga vez. Se llamaba "Coffee and Food" o "Food and Coffee"…. Daba igual, solo era un juego de palabras. Mi mirada estaba puesta sobre un puesto de periódicos y revistas, observando cada imagen impresa en ellas.

Hacía un rato en el que estaba sola. Pues mi… mi _prometido_ – ¡Odiaba decir esa palabra! Y más cuando implicaba que a mi me correspondiera el termino _Prometida_- había entrado en aquel Café para ver a uno de sus amigos. Quería presentarme con el para hablar o algo similar. La verdad no le prestaba mucha atención. No estaba _realmente _interesada en él, es más, ni siquiera me atraía Jacob Black.

Sólo podía presumir que había aceptado nuestro compromiso por complacer a mi padre, Charlie, ya que, a él le debía tanto, desde mi educación hasta un techo donde dormir. Sin embargo, me molestaba un poco el hecho de que pronto –dentro de tres semanas, exactamente- me clasificarían bajo la palabra de Señora Casada. Un escalofrío subió por mi espalda al decir en mi mente esa aterradora verdad.

Además, no es que no estuviera satisfecha… Por lo menos estaría en un nivel en el que mis demás amigas aun no habían llegado… -¡De acuerdo! Eso también me incomodaba- Mientras todas ellas entraban y salían de miles de relaciones pasajeras, yo estaría dando un "Sí, quiero" en el altar, aunque fuera fingido. Nunca había salido con un chico, quiero decir, nadie me había interesado, ni siquiera di mi primer beso, o tuve alguna cita en el bachillerato…. Estaba orgullosa de eso, en cierto sentido… Pero al final de cuenta, Jacob sería el primer y ultimo hombre en mi vida.

Bella – Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, al mover la mirada ví a mi futuro esposo, Jacob.-Entra por favor.

Me acerque a el. Era extraño no sentir nada por el chico con quien compartiría toda mi vida. Su mirada expresaba emoción. Al pasar aquella puerta que daba al interior de ese café, no pude evitar ver otra cosa que no fuese aquel chico de ojos penetrantes.

Jacob me dirigió hacia el… ¿Podría ser posible que ese perfecto chico fuera su amigo?

**Pov. Edward **

Al ver a Isabella, todo mi mundo cambió. Me quedé sin aliento, todo parecía detenerse en ese instante…

Se dirigía hacia donde me encontraba. Y por primera vez, tuve celos de Jake. Ahora entendía porque olvido nuestro pacto tan deprisa, y el porque no podía evitar estar tan feliz y emocionado por el día de su boda.

-Edward-Empezó- Ella es Bella

¿"Bella"?... Realmente le quedaba de maravilla esa forma corta de llamarla.

-Hola, Bella –Hable, mientras me resultaba difícil respirar - Es un placer conocerte -¡Vaya placer conocerla! – Soy Edward Cullen.

-Hola, Edward. –Me dedico una tímida sonrisa- Soy Isabella Swan, es un placer conocerte también, pero por favor, sólo llámame Bella.

-De acuerdo, Bella. –Le devolví la sonrisa.

Jake buscó una silla extra para que Bella tomara asiento. Una vez conseguida nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa.

-Bien, _cariño _-¿Cariño? Esta bien, esto de los celos era algo torturador- Edward es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, y él será mi padrino en nuestra boda.

-De acuerdo –respondió Bella. ¿Era yo, o no se notaba tan emocionada como Jacob?

Hablamos durante un rato sobre diversos temas, la mayoría relacionados con la boda; como los invitados, el menú, las decoraciones… Querían también mi opinión, puesto que ahora también me interesaba eso, como padrino.

Y durante esos momentos, miraba a Bella. Era imposible no verla. Aquella piel pálida como porcelana, esos cabellos marrones que se veían tan suaves… y esos ojos chocolate. _Hermosos ojos chocolate_.

En nuestra estadía mi amigo pidió un café, y ella se limito por un vaso de agua. Cuándo nos dimos cuenta, ya era tarde, las siete con treinta tres minutos exactamente.

-Iré al sanitario, si viene la camarera pidan la cuenta, por favor –Habló Jacob, quien al pararse me dirigió un guiño con su ojo derecho, tan disimulado como para que Bella no se diera cuenta. ¡Vaya! Cualquiera que nos viera diría que el me esta ayudando a conquistar a la chica, y no al revés.

Al desaparecer mi amigo, hubo unos segundos de silencio. Miré a Bella y ella me miró a mí.

-¿Estas emocionada? –pregunte, algo curioso

-Pues…- vaciló por un instante- Algo, no mucho.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Me miró, un leve sonrojo iluminó su rostro. Desvió la mirada.

-Es que… No creo que deba decirte algo tan privado. Apenas te conozco. –Dijo lo último en un susurro apenas descifrable.

- Oh. Entiendo, no te preocupes.

Pasó otro momento de silencio. Esta vez incomodo. Y Jake se tardaba, seguramente apropósito.

Miré hacia un lado y ví a la camarera, la misma que me había dado su numero telefónico. La llame. Su rostro mostró satisfacción. Se acerco seductora y coquetamente hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerte? –Me pregunto en cuando llego a la mesa, pensé un momento en el doble sentido de la palabra.

-Sólo la cuenta, por favor –le pedí amablemente, ahora, su rostro mostró insuficiencia.

-¿Nada más? ¿No desea alguna otra cosa? –Enfatizo la palabra "_alguna otra cosa"._

- Pues… -Mire a Bella- ¿Quieres algo más?

-Oh… No, estoy bien. Gracias. –La camarera le dio un vistazo rápido a Bella, pude descifrar que la veía con recelo-

-Entonces, sólo la cuenta –Le di una sonrisa de cortesía.

Dado ese hecho, se fue por la cuenta murmurando algo en voz baja.

-Edward.-Me llamó, como… Dudando.

-¿Si, Bella?

-¿Tú y Jake son muy amigos, verdad? –me pregunto con curiosidad, timidez.

-Sí, podría decirse eso. Nos conocemos desde niños, el siempre me ha apoyado y siempre lo apoyo a él.

-Ah

-¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Te sientes bien? –Ahora me preocupe. ¿Qué le podía pasar a Bella?

-Sí, no es nada. Solo curiosidad –Su voz era pesada, apagada… Era como si se arrepintiera de haberme preguntado eso. Pero ahora, solo me decía a mi mismo ¿Por qué?

Diez segundos después llego Jacob, con una sonrisa inocente. Salimos de aquel Café. Nos despedimos y él se fue con Bella, seguramente para llevarla a su casa. Mientras yo, me preguntaba ¿Por qué tenia que enamorarme de la prometida de mi mejor amigo?

* * *

Hi! Que lindo que hayan recibido la historia =3

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo, La Presentacion, que opinan?

Que creen que pase?

Se que aun muchas cosas sin aclarar, pero en unos caps mas -cuando Edward y Bella se conoscan mas- se aclarara todo.

Quiero agradecer sus comentarios, en serio, muchas gracias!

Tambien a mi amiga Ivonne, de nuevo!, me ayuda en los parrafos que no quedan bien, por ejemplo, en la de "ojos penetrantes" tuvimos un gran dilema! queria ponerle "ojos verdes" pero de forma metaforica, y opine "que tal... mirada pasto?". Se carcajeo de lo lindo!

Se aceptan reviews, es mi unica paga, jajajajaja.

¡Se cuidan!


	3. Simple Atracción

**T****wilight no me pertenece. Sthepenie Meyer es su creadora (Gran creadora, diria yo)**

**

* * *

**

Descripción:

Edward Cullen es el mejor amigo de Jacob Black. Éste último se va a casar, y Edward será su padrino... Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward decida robarse a la novia?

* * *

**Error del Destino**

**Simple Atracción**

_**21 días antes de la boda**_

**Pov. Edward.**

Esto estaba mal. No podía sentir esa clase de sentimientos por la novia y prometida de mi mejor amigo, y más cuando su boda era dentro de 21 días, si no es que menos.

Suspire. Lleve mis manos a mi rostro, ocultándolo, tratando de pensar correctamente. ¿Qué podía hacer?... Tal vez, no estaba enamorado como creía, tal vez Bella solo me pareció bonita.

-Edward, amigo, ¿Qué pasa? –Me llamo Emmett, un amigo de la Universidad. Y, a decir verdad, otro de mis mejores amigos, además de Jasper, y también, compañeros de cuarto en el campus. Baje las manos de mi rostro y le ví.- Pareciera que acabas de cometer un asesinato

-Nada, no pasa nada

-Si tú lo dices… -Hablo no muy convencido, pero me alegre de que no insistiera en el tema.

- Por cierto –Agrego esta vez, una voz pasiva- ¿De qué quería hablar Jacob ayer por la tarde?

-Bueno… Jacob solo quería pedirme un favor, Jasper

-¿Qué clase de favor? ¿Alguno indecoroso? –Quiso saber Emmett.

-Espera, ¿¡Qué!? –Pregunte algo conmocionado, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Y mas importante, ¿A que se refería Emmett?

Emmett y Jasper se echaron a reír a carcajadas mientras yo los miraba incrédulo.

-¡Es broma, Edward! –Menciono el grandulón, quien apenas podía hablar de la risa que intentaba ahogar- Pero ya en serio, ¿Qué favor quería Jacob?

-Pues… Me pidió ser su padrino de bodas.

-¿Acaso se va a casar? ¿Con quien? –Demando saber Jasper

-Sí, el se va a casar en tres semanas, o 21 días exactamente con… -Calle por unos instantes… No podía mencionar el nombre de Bella, y mucho menos acompañado de la palabra _Prometida_- su novia.

-¿Y quien es la novia, Edward? ¿La conoces? ¿La conocemos?

-No, Emmett… Ustedes no la conocen. Ayer por la tarde la conocí.

-¡Su nombre al menos! Vamos Edward, ni que fuera una ex convicta o una asesina serial.

-De acuerdo, esta bien. Es Isabella Swan –Al parecer, los chicos notaron mi tensión al nombrar aquel nombre, hermoso para mi, ya que examinaron mi rostro minuciosamente.- Estoy feliz por el.

-Edward –Empezó Jasper, con su voz tranquila- Si no te conociera, diría que eres gay. Pero como sí te conozco, y lo suficiente, me doy la libertad de decir que tal vez esa chica, Isabella, te importa, ¿O me equivoco?

A veces me sorprendía la razón que podía llegar a tener Jasper. Sobretodo, cuando quería e intentaba ocultar las cosas.

-… No estoy seguro. Ninguna chica me había hecho sentir así antes.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Acaso te _sientes enamorado_? –Emmett enfatizo las últimas dos palabras de una forma burlona y cantada, haciendo movimientos con sus manos, simulando volar. Le mire frunciendo el ceño un poco.

**-**Estoy por creerlo.

**-**Tranquilo, Edward. Puede que sea, una Simple Atracción Física. Se te pasará.

**-**Eso espero, Jasper, gracias. Emmett…-Al mirar a éste ultimo, hacia que sus pulgares se juntaran una y otra vez, mientras hacia un sonido similar al de los besos con sus labios. Me pareció que uno de los pulgares era yo, y el otro, Bella.

**-**¿Sí? –Me miro inocente al notar que lo observaba.-

**-**No hagas eso otra vez.

Una ocasión más, las carcajadas de mis amigos se hicieron sonar, y ahora, yo me les uní.

El resto del día no pude evitar pensar en Bella. Aun así, eso no seria suficiente distracción como para no hacer mis deberes, siempre y cuando Emmett –en la mayoría de los casos- no me molestara haciendo bromas sobre mi _encantadora_ situación.

Mas tarde, como a las cinco con veinte, sonó la puerta y acto seguido, Emmett y Jasper salían rápidamente a abrir, y para mi sorpresa, iban muy bien vestidos.

Al abrir la puerta ví a dos chicas que conocía muy bien. La primera, una rubia hermosa vestida con un vestido corto rojo pasión, Rosalie Hale, hermana de Jasper y novia de Emmett. Y la segunda, una chica bajita, con los cabellos puntiagudos por los lados y piel nívea, vestida con un vestido a la rodilla café claro, Alice Cullen, novia de Jasper y hermana mía.

Comprendí que se trataba de una cita doble.

-¿Ya están listos, chicos? –Pregunto Rosalie.

-Por supuesto –Respondió Emmett, tomándola por la cintura. Hizo lo mismo Jasper con Alice.- Edward, no nos esperes, esta noche va a ser nuestra.

-¡Eso es verdad, Edward! –Agregó una Alice divertida –Ya va siendo hora de que consigas una novia.- Y un segundo después, cerraron la puerta dirigiéndose a su noche de diversión.

No tardo mucho, el sonido del teléfono me interrumpió antes de que pudiera moverme de mi lugar. Al contestar, mi amigo Jacob se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Edward?

-Habla él. ¿Qué pasa Jacob?

-Um. Tengo un pequeño problema que al mismo tiempo, no será problema.

-Explícate –Quise saber, no entendía cuando hablaba de esa manera.

-Hoy planeaba llevar a Bella a cenar. –Explicó mientras al oír el nombre de ella, sentí suma curiosidad- Pero se presento un incidente y no podré ir.

-Solo avísale que no podrás ir.

-No, Edward –Exclamo satisfecho- Aparte de que fue una reservación y nos veremos, o nos teníamos que ver ahí ella y yo, ¿Recuerdas que me ibas a ayudar?

Ahora entendía su plan.

-Jacob… ¿Insinúas que valla yo en tu lugar?

-No insinuo. Más bien, pido.

Una parte, mayor, me decía _Dile que no, esta mal_, y una parte minima, decía _¡Ve! ¿Qué más da? ¿Qué puede pasar?_

-¿Edward?... ¿Lo harás?

No se como, pero la parte minima ganó.

-De acuerdo… Pero si me termina odiando, le diré de tu plan.

Se escucho una risotada.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! Pero empieza a vestirse formal, es un restaurante muy elegante. Quede de verme con Bella ahí a las ocho con treinta, y según mi reloj, falta poco para las que den las seis.

-Una cosa, solamente.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Cómo se llama el lugar?

-Oh, cierto, el lugar… No te asustes, la comida podrá ser cara, pero pasa antes a mi casa y te daré el dinero.

- Jacob, solo dime que restaurante es, el dinero no es problema.

-De acuerdo…. Es _Alexander's._

Estaba en ruina. ¿Tenia que elegir el restaurante más caro de toda la cuidad?

**Pov. Bella**.

Esta noche iría a cenar con Jake. No me encontraba realmente emocionada, como dije, no sentía nada por él. Solo seria una cena, nada del otro mundo.

La noche anterior, no pude quitar mis ojos de Edward, el atractivo amigo de mi prometido. Y cuando me dispuse a dormir, solo pensé en él. Extraño aun, tuve un sueño con él. Fue un sueño raro, pero en el, lo besaba.

Al despertar me lamente por que solo fuera eso, un sueño –Aun lo lamento-.

No podía estar enamorada de Edward, por más guapo que me pareciera. Tenia que pensar con lógica. Al mirar por primera vez a un chico no te puedes enamorar, no puedes pensar que ese chico es todo lo que importa… ¿O, si podría pasar?

Decidí no pensar en eso. Me di un baño relajante con agua tibia. Tenia unas dos horas antes de ir a _Alexander's_, el restaurante más elegante y caro de la cuidad, a encontrarme con Jake. Me hubiese dado igual si fuéramos a un puesto de tacos, al menos así no tendría que pasar una hora entera arreglándome solo para ir a cenar.

El tiempo paso rápido, y termine arreglada con un vestido azul, el cual me llegaba a la rodilla, y la manga llegaba a los codos. Tenía un pequeño escote en forma de V, y por la cintura tenia el llamado _corte imperial. _Mi cabello se encontraba suelto, y ondulado. No era de usar maquillaje, pero por ir a un lugar como _Alexander's _debía de hacer una pequeña excepción; no me puse mucho, solo un poco. Además de eso, me puse una pequeña pulsera, me veía presentable.

Mire el reloj. Ya casi iban a dar las ocho. Le deje una nota a Charlie, quien aun no llegaba de trabajar:

"Papá, iré con Jacob a cenar. Puede que llegue tarde. Te deje la cena preparada en el refrigerador, solo métela al microondas… Espero que no causes un incendio.

Te quiere, Bella."

Salí de casa y tome un taxi, en quince minutos llegue al restaurante. Entre al lugar y pregunte a la recepción por la Reservación Black Swan –No me gustó como quedaba, pero… No podía quejarme, me pregunte como seria Cullen S… No me permití terminar la palabra- . Una mujer me guío a la mesa, que daba vista a un bello jardín. Faltaban unos cinco minutos para que el llegara entonces me embelese viendo el jardín.

-Buenas noches, Bella- Esa voz. Esa no era la voz de Jacob. Voltee un poco confusa y mis ojos no pudieron creer lo que vieron-

-Edward Cullen-Murmure para mi, pero él pudo escucharme- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Intente no parecer ofendida, porque, no lo estaba- ¿Y Jake?

Lo mire fijamente, vestía un traje negro. Y su cabello enmarañado se le veía tan bien. ¿Acaso había muerto y me encontraba en el cielo enfrente del mismo Adonis? No, Adonis tendría celos de este _nuevo_ Adonis.

-Lo siento –Comenzó algo tímido- Jacob no pudo venir porque se le presento un inconveniente, me pidió que fuera en su lugar, para que no estuvieras sola.

Si Jake hiciera eso cada vez que me invitara a un lugar, ¡Lo amaría de verdad! Bueno, no tan literal. Pero amaría estar con Edward en vez de él.

-Oh, no hay problema. Supongo que debió ser algo importante

-No sabes cuanto...- Comento mientras se sentaba en la silla delante a mí.- Te vez muy hermosa

Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis pómulos, no fui la única, a Edward también le pasó.

-Gracias, tú tampoco te ves nada mal.

-Eso esperaba-Y me dedico una sonrisa torcida.

El camarero llego a los pocos segundos, nos dejo los menús y nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para decidir que ordenar. A los pocos minutos después, el camarero volvió y pidió que apetecíamos comer.

Al terminar de anotar nuestras exigencias, desapareció por las mesas.

-Bella, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Mire a ver a Edward, parecía curioso-

-Claro, ¿Cuál?

-Veras, ayer por la noche…Mientras Jacob fue al sanitario, me preguntaste si éramos muy amigos, ¿Puedo saber el porque?

Oh, diablos. No podía responderle esa pregunta. Era mala mintiendo, pero lo iba a intentar.

-Pues porque, Jacob nunca me había hablado de ti-dije, tratando de parecer lo más convincente posible- Entonces fue una sorpresa que de un día para otro, me presentara contigo.

Estuvimos en silencio unos segundos, después, al fin me respondió.

-¿De verdad? –Parecía no muy convencido con mi mentira, no lo culpaba, era mala mintiendo-

-S-sí –Odie como mi voz se notó insegura- Pero no te preocupes, me agradaste, y _mucho. _

_Mucho, _Edward nunca podría saber que tanto significara ese mucho… ¿¡Qué diablos estaba diciendo!? _Yo_ estaba comprometida, _yo_ me iba a casar en 21 días, _yo_ me convertiría en la Sra. Black. No podía tener esa clase de pensamientos… ¡Y más con el mejor amigo de mi prometido!

Estaba comenzando a pensar, si en realidad, podía ocurrir aquel pensamiento que tuve sobre caer enamorada de Edward.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Te creeré.

Le sonreí, y me alegre por que decidiese no preguntarme algo más de ese tema.

-Por cierto, Bella, ¿Estas segura que este asunto no te molesta?

-¿Cuál asunto? ¿El que tú estés en el lugar de Jake?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Oh, completamente segura. Me agradas.

El resto de la noche fue maravillosa. Edward y yo éramos compatibles, al parecer. Nos llevábamos bien, muy bien, mas que la noche anterior. En algunas ocasiones el hacia bromas acerca de mí y yo acerca de él. Nunca me había sentido de esta forma con un chico, nunca. Él me hacía sentir bonita, libre, cómoda…

Al terminar de cenar, el camarero, nos dejo la cuenta y se despidió diciendo "Que pasen una buena noche, usted y su señora". Tanto Edward como yo no sonrojamos. Me gusto la idea de que nos confundieran como pareja, o que nos creyeran la pareja Black Swan, pero para mí, éramos la pareja Cullen Swan.

¿Qué más daba ahora? De antemano sabia que esta noche, no podría pensar en algo que no fuera el, que no fueran sus labios o sus hinópticos ojos esmeraldas, y que en mis sueños, nos vería besándonos, aunque sea solo en fantasiosos sueños lejanos de la realidad.

* * *

Hii, ¿como estan? ¡Espero que bien!

Aqui les dejo la actualizacion, espero que les haya agradado, bueno, como ya se dieron cuenta, es un universo alternativo, no viven en Forks, y todos son humanos =3

Quiero agradecer sus reviews, en serio, me animan a seguir esta historia.

Señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, vallan sacando sus propias conclusiones y adelantos de los proximos capitulos ^^.

-Un review? Please....? xD... =)-

Saludos!


	4. Picnic

**T****wilight no me pertenece. Sthepenie Meyer es su creadora (Gran creadora, diria yo)**

* * *

Descripción:

Edward Cullen es el mejor amigo de Jacob Black. Éste último se va a casar, y Edward será su padrino... Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward decida robarse a la novia?

* * *

**Error del Destino**

**Picnic**

_**20 días antes de la boda**_

**Pov. Bella. **

La cena con Edward fue fantástica. Desde el principio hasta el final, me alegre tanto de que mi prometido Jacob no pudiese ir. ¡Vaya! Estoy hablando como una chica que engaña a su novio. Pero no pude entender porque Edward no me dejo ayudarle a pagar la cuenta, ni porque su cara se descompuso al ver el total, espero que no haya quedado en banca rota.

Y como dije, esa noche tuve un sueño. En mi sueño estaba en la iglesia, parecía una boda, una gran boda. Había poca luz, pero podía ver todo perfectamente. Había catorce hileras, siete de cada lado, una representaban los invitados del novio y la otra de la novia. Vi los rostros minuciosamente, todo iba bien hasta que vi a Renée, mi madre, a Charlie, mi padre… ¿A Billy, el padre de Jacob?....

… Oh, Por Dios… esta no era una boda cualquiera, era _mi_ boda. A todos esos invitados los conocía. Pero mi atención se centro en los novios, y ahí estaba yo, vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco, no tenía tirantes, era de cola larga y tenia un moño por atrás, sostenía un gran ramo de rosas blancas. Sonreía. Tenia a mis damas de honor por detrás mío, Jessica, Ángela y… Una chica un poco bajita, con cabellos en puntas en dirección a todos los ángulos, a la cual no reconocí. Decidí no darle demasiada importancia. Ahora me fije en el novio…Traje negro, vamos bien, piel… ¿Pálida?... ¿Ojos esmeraldas?.... Ese no _era_ Jacob, era Edward. ¿Por qué me estaba casando con Edward?

También en mi sueño, Jacob era el padrino, era como si los puestos se invirtiesen. Y por alguna razón, tanto Edward como yo, terminábamos dando un "Sí, acepto" para finalizar la ceremonia con un beso. Todos los invitados aplaudían felices, hasta Jacob.

Cuando desperté de mi sueño, volví a hacerme la misma pregunta ¿Por qué me casaba con Edward? Me casaría con Jake, no con él. Por otra misteriosa razón, en aquel sueño fui feliz. Normalmente solo en sueños puedo serlo realmente.

Mire el calendario, y me fije en la cuenta regresiva, faltaban veinte días para casarme. No estaba nerviosa, ni ansiosa. Nada de eso. A decir verdad, estaba más nerviosa por las largas y aburridas horas que tendría que pasar probándome vestidos, además de ver la decoración… De solo pensarlo quería terminar el compromiso con Jake. Oh, lo olvide, _no_ podía.

Ahora mire a la mesita al lado de mi cama, y vi el reloj, marcaba las diez de la mañana y yo aun fantaseaba con la cena con Edward. Hacia tan mal. Edward solo me atraía, solo me gustaba, nada _más, _aunque era mucho mas de lo que sentía por Jake. Suspire. Era un caso perdido, podría intentar no pensar en él, pero siendo el amigo de mi prometido, seguramente tendría mas salidas con él. Jacob no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia. Si terminaba enamorándome de Edward Cullen, solo Jacob Black seria el culpable.

Me recosté en mi cama, quería echarme otro sueño, haber que más podía soñar. El teléfono sonó fuertemente, haciendo que me sobresaltara. De mala gana, Salí de mi cama y de mi habitación, diseccionándome a tomar al molesto teléfono, al cual fulmine con la mirada antes de cogerlo.

-Diga –Ni siquiera lo dije de modo amable, quienquiera que fuera, había interrumpido un posible sueño.

-¿Bella? Linda, ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado.

-No, no lo estoy. Iba a tomar una siesta cuando entro tu llamada.-Él se echo una gran carcajada.

-Lo siento, cariño. –Se disculpo Jake- Mira, hoy tengo el día libre, podemos ir al parque y tener un pequeño picnic. ¿Te gustaría?

Lo pensé por un segundo. Me iba a casar con el, no caería mal pasar tiempo juntos, así nos podríamos enamorar y vivir felices para siempre. Sí, era lo que necesitaba en este momento. No pensar en… ¡Maldición! Había acordado no pensar en él.

-¿Bella?

-Sí, es una buena idea.

-¡Genial! –Se oía entusiasmado- ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el parque central, en la entrada, dentro de unas 3 horas?

-De acuerdo, llevare la comida.

-Esta bien, de todas maneras no soy bueno cocinando –Dio otra carcajada- Pensaba pedir una pizza -¿Una pizza? ¿En un picnic?- Será mejor que tu lleves unos sándwiches.

-Sí, pienso lo mismo. Si llevamos una pizza es posible que todos traten de tomar una rebanada, mejor sándwiches, así comeremos tranquilos.

Volvió a reír con más fuerza.

-¡Claro, claro! Hay que proteger nuestra comida. De acuerdo, te veré allá, Bels.

Y colgó, mientras yo volvía a mi habitación, a tomar una dormida rápida.

**..**

Mire el parque central mientras cruzaba la calle, Jake aun no había llegado a nuestro punto de reunión, la entrada estaba solitaria. Avance tranquilamente cargando una ligera canasta, con los sándwiches dentro, dejando atrás a los autos conducir como locos, no me explicaba como alguien podía conducir tan deprisa, pareciera como si fueran a ganar un millón de dólares por llegar al otro semáforo. Me pare a un lado de la entrada al parque, y espere unos minutos.

Fueron catorce minutos.

Vi llegar a Jacob con una bolsa, en ella podía verse que llevaba un refresco grande, y algunos vasos de plástico. El me sonrío divertido.

-Llegaste tarde-Le reclame. El solo río- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Nada, nada-me dijo mientras moderaba su risa- Es solo que pareces Caperucita Roja.

Me sonroje de vergüenza, mire la canasta la cual colgaba de mi brazo derecho. Después me di cuenta de mi ropa, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa roja. _Roja_. Ahora entendía lo de Caperucita.

-Jaja, bien Caperucita, entremos al parque.

Lo fulmine con la mirada mientras me adentraba, el me seguía el paso.

-¿Dónde nos sentamos a comer? –Le pregunté. El me señalo un sendero rodeado de árboles. No dije nada y camine sobre aquel camino. Tropecé cerca de cinco veces.- ¡Bella, Caperucita tiene más habilidad que tú!

-Caperucita vive en un bosque –Le aclare algo enojada, sabia que no tenia mucho equilibrio, pero no era para tanto- Es obvio que tiene más habilidad.

-¿Por qué no aprendes de ella?

-¿Por qué no fuiste ayer a cenar? –Ataque con otra pregunta, y aunque lo disfrute, tenia que saber. Jacob cambio su sonrisa burlona por otra apenada.

-Perdón, Bella. Tenía unos asuntos que atender con mi padre.

-¿Sobre la boda?

- No, fueron asuntos familiares…. ¿Cómo la pasaste con Edward?

_Ese _nombre puso de cabeza mi mente. Si antes había evitado no pensar en el, ahora no podía evitar _no _pensar en él.

-La pasamos bien, fue una cena agradable –Le fui honesta, y eso era verdad, fue una noche agradable… _más_ que agradable.- Pero… El pobre Edward pago todo.

-Sí, lo se.

-¿Tu lo permitiste? –Le pregunte indignada, ¿Jacob tenia carencia de ética?

-¡Le di dinero, Bella! Tranquila…No permitiría que mi mejor amigo terminara en la ruina. ¿O si?

-En estos momentos, lo empiezo a dudar.

El soltó otra carcajada.

Llegamos al final del sendero, dando paso a un prado hermoso el cual estaba cerca de un pequeño lago. Había flores de distintas especias y colores. Había mariposas también, y pequeños pajarillos jugando. Era un escenario precioso.

Nos acomodamos cerca del lago, tendimos una manta al pasto, nos sentamos y comenzamos a sacar la comida. Él saco el refresco de la bolsa junto con los vasos de plástico, y sirvió en dos vasos la sustancia. Yo saque dos sándwiches de mi canasta… Me sentí como Caperucita Roja otra vez, dándole los panqués –en este caso, sándwiches- a la abuelita. Me pregunte quien sería el lobo y el cazador.

Estire mi brazo con un sándwich en la mano, para que Jacob lo tomara. El lo acepto gustosamente.

-Eshta –Hablo, masticando la comida- muy ricco, Belá –Me halago, mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa por el nuevo vocabulario que había encontrado.

Mire el cielo, estaba tan claro, con un azul tan puro. Las nubes agrupadas formando figuras. Me sentí totalmente relajada.

El resto del picnic, fue tranquilo, nos limitamos a comer, a observar el lago así como las pequeñas criaturas –mariposas, sobre todo- que paseaban por el lugar, y a recostarnos sobre la manta a mirar el cielo.

-Aquella –Señalo un montículo de nubes- Parece un barco.

Le trate de ver forma de barco, pero más bien, le vi forma de tren.

-¿De donde le ves forma de barco? Es un tren, ahí –Señale al cielo, dirigiendo su mirada a la parte baja de aquella agrupación de nubes- están sus ruedas.

Examino la nube minuciosamente.

-No es un barco… Ni un tren… Es una casa.

Lo mire perpleja, y después me eche a reír. ¡Llevarse tan bien con Jake era tan fácil! Era tan fácil como respirar, pero… Sólo lograba ver a Jacob como el perfecto mejor amigo. Mis sentimientos hacia él eran de amistad, fraternidad, lealtad…

_Lealtad_. ¿Le estaría siendo leal sintiendo cosas por su amigo y no por él? A mi mente volvió el recuerdo de mi sueño. ¿Y si no quería casarme con Jake, y sí con Edward?...

No, no, no.

¡Era una locura! A Edward lo había conocido hace 2 días y ya soñaba con casarme con él…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Jacob se puso encima de mí. Lo mire confundida.

-¿Jake?... ¿Qué pasa…? –El puso sus manos alrededor de mi rostro, sentí como mis mejillas se sonrosaban. Su mirada era inexplicable, demasiado concentrada, con un brillo que no supe descifrar.

-Shh, Bella. –Me dijo con voz suave, mientras acerco su rostro cada vez más.

No iba a besarme… Simplemente _no _debía besarme.

-Jacob… -Trate de alejarlo, pero todo su peso descansaba sobre mi.

Él solo acerco más su rostro, podía sentir su respiración. Eran solo unos escasos dos centímetros.

Iba a besarme. Y no solo un beso cualquiera, iba a darme mi primer beso. Me empecé a sentir algo desilusionada por el hecho de que mi primer beso me lo fuera a dar alguien que no me gustara. Esperaba que _nuestro _primer beso fuera en la boda, no ahora, no en este momento. ¡Hace una semana que habían decidido nuestro compromiso, aun no lo conocía del todo! Y él ya quería darme besos.

En el momento en el que decidió acortar la distancia, puse en un reflejo rápido, que me impresiono hasta a mi, mi mano entre su boca y la mía. El abrió los ojos sorprendido y se alejo rápidamente.

Me sentí aliviada, pero culpable por lo que debía sentir Jake justo ahora.

-Jake…-Le llame, mirándolo- Perdón pero… No me gusta ir _tan_ rápido.

-Descuida… Fue mi culpa, Bella. No te sientas mal. –Trato de consolarme, se puso de pie y empezó a recoger todo-

-¿Arruine el picnic?

No contesto.

-Jacob.

-Ya esta atardeciendo, Bella, es mejor que nos vallamos.

No dije nada y me puse de pie para ayudarlo a guardar todo. En silencio. Volvimos por el sendero sin decir nada. Pero esta ves… No me sentía culpable, estaba satisfecha por negar un beso. Tenía veinte años, y nunca había tenido novio, y no estaba lo _suficientemente _desesperada como para aceptar el primero que se me ofrezca. Pero la ironía de la vida, me decía que sí lo estaba como para casarme con el primero que apareciera.

Me empecé a caer mal.

Llegamos a la salida del parque. El solo me miro, estaba molesto y desilusionado.

-Perdón de nuevo, Jake.

-No te preocupes… Da igual. Nos vemos, Bella. –Me dijo, y se fue.

Lo vi irse, después me dirigí a mi hogar, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Y pensé en Edward. Aun cuando me lo había prohibido, era inevitable. Él era como una luz incandescente que no podías ignorar.

Pensé seriamente que mis sentimientos hacia Edward no fueran de una simple atracción.

* * *

Este es el final del capitulo 4 =), tambien extrañe a Edward, no salio D=, pero se le nombre n.n

Espero que les haya gustando, muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Nos vemos en el otro cap.


	5. Rescate

**Twilight no me pertenece, todo es de Meyer.**

* * *

Descripción:

Edward Cullen es el mejor amigo de Jacob Black. Éste último se va a casar, y Edward será su padrino... Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward decida robarse a la novia?

* * *

**Error del Destino.**

**Rescate**

_**19 días antes de la boda**_

**Pov. Edward**

El día anterior no supe nada de Jacob ni de Bella. Supuse que habían salido, eso estaba bien, era lo que mas necesitaban ambos, salir, conocerse, y estar listos para dar el "Si, quiero".

De lo mientras, trabaje haciendo labores sociales, debía recuperarme del excesivo gasto de la cena con Bella, aun no podía creer que una cena simple costara…

… Era mejor no recordar aquella absurda cantidad de dinero.

Eran las once de la mañana, Emmett y Jasper habían salido con Alice y Rosalie, de nuevo. No envidiaba su relación, me alegraba, mi hermana Alice era feliz con su relación, y mis amigos también, además como estábamos de vacaciones solo disfrutaban el momento, solo era diversión sana, como ir al parque, a patinar, a cenar, o a ver una película, pero las taradísimas llegadas de mis amigos –doce o una de la madrugada- me daban a pensar de que no fuese solo salir a pasear.

Bueno, era su vida y esta satisfecho de que estuviesen felices con su pareja. No me molestaba quedarme solo de vez en cuando, podía escuchar a Debussy y relajarme un rato, antes de que las bromas de Emmett reinaran el lugar.

Por unas horas toque el piano, componiendo diversas melodías, en las cuales reflejaba lo que sentía, desde la prohibida Bella, hasta ser noble a mí mejor amigo. Y como si lo hubiese invocado, sonó el teléfono, conteste rápidamente, y era él.

-Edward –Sonaba molesto, desilusionado y con un toque de tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Jacob?

-Ella no me quiere, Edward, eso es lo que pasa –Soltó de una sola vez, de una forma fría. Me sentí confuso.

-¿De que hablas? Es decir, ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Intente besarla ayer, me rechazo –La intento besar, y me sentí fatal, era obvio que el tratase de besarla, pero cuando menciono que lo había rechazado, me sentí aliviado. Aunque, no pude evitar no pensar como se sentiría justo ahora el.

-¿No ibas muy rápido?... O, ¿No intentaste besarla por la fuerza?

-Estábamos en una especie de cita, tuvimos un picnic, ¡Era el momento perfecto! Nosotros dos, recostados sobre el pasto, observando las nubes tratando de encontrarles forma Pude verlo todo, desde el lugar donde estaban acostados, pasando el tiempo… Era una cita, un hecho que jamás podría tener con Bella- Ella estaba como pensativa, supe que era mi momento, me fui recostando suavemente sobre ella, reacciono y trato de saber que sucedía. La silencie. Cuando la iba a besar coloco rápidamente su mano entre nuestras bocas… ¡Fui un idiota!

-No Jacob… Ella es… _tu_ prometida, es normal que tratases de hacer algo así…-Trate de animarlo, aun cuando por dentro me traicionaba- Quizás jamás la han besado, y teme desilusionarte

-¡Eso no me importa, Edward! Yo podría enseñarle a besar, si quisiera, pero no quiere. Me tengo que ir. Después te llamo. –Y corto.

Tenía diversos sentimientos en ese momento, mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar, trate de descifrarlos todos.

Uno era felicidad, tenia felicidad de que Bella y Jacob no se besasen, de que lo hubiera rechazado, pero al mismo tiempo, lastima, ellos eran pareja y era algo que sucedía entre las parejas.

Remordimiento, por los pensamientos que tenia acerca de ella, quería ser aquel caballero montado su caballo blanco, como un príncipe, tomándola y llevandomela lejos, pero ahora parecía un bárbaro tomando lo que no era mío.

Ansiedad, ¿Qué podía pasar? ¿Jacob estaría tan molesto como para no hablarle más a Bella?

Quería despejar mi mente, salí hacia la calle, tratando de olvidar todo.

**Pov Bella**

Aun me sentía mal por hacerle eso a Jake, yo lo quería y no me gustaba verle así, pero todavía no lo quería lo suficiente como para besarle.

Me encontraba sentada en una banca del parque, no era el mismo parque donde tuve el picnic con él, este era mas grande, había muchos árboles y poca luz, casi parecía un bosque. Tenia una pequeña área de juegos, donde los niños se divertían, también había zonas para plantar árboles, y ardillas, muchas ardillas.

Había estado aquí cerca de cinco horas pensando, ahora eran las siete de la noche, la gente comenzaba a irse, hasta las ardillas empezaban a resguardarse a sus pequeños hogares.

Suspire y me levante de donde estaba sentada, me encontraba en el centro del gran parque, recorrería unos setecientos metros antes de encontrar una salida. No avance rápido, no tenia prisa. Además me distraía pensando, el tiempo pasaría rápido y con suerte encontraría una salida antes.

Pero a mi suerte no le agrado, pase una hora caminando sin encontrar salida alguna, y a mis alrededores solo había árboles y todo comenzaba a verse oscuro. Mis pensamientos no me distraían, estaba más concentrada en no tropezarme. Después de unos minutos no estaba sola. Cinco hombres, a mi parecer, iban detrás de mí, a unos cinco metros, supuse que también buscaban la salida. Tome otro camino, solo para asegurarme de mi idea, pero me siguieron, uno río. Los voltee a ver discretamente, no podía verles bien el rostro.

Apresure mi paso, enfoque mi vista a todas las direcciones estando alerta. Di otra vuelta para intentar de nuevo perderlos de vista, me volvieron a seguir, pero ahora solo había dos.

"Ahora son dos, solo tengo que perderlos de vista también" Pensé para mis adentros. No estaba segura si me seguían o solo me tomaban como guía para encontrar la salida, pero no me gustaba la ansiedad que empezaba a sentir. Para cuando volví a verlos, estaban más cerca de mí, a casi dos metros.

Casi empecé a correr, seguro serian las ocho y treinta, y todos se habrían ido, no había ni encontraba a nadie para pedir ayuda. Empecé a sentir desesperación, pero trate de permanecer serena. Después de otra media hora se tener el paso apresurado, empecé a ver las luces de los autos pasar, y las tiendas aun abiertas, desde lejos, claro esta. Solo tenia que cruzar un pequeño riachuelo mediante un puente de rocas. Me sentí aliviada.

Puse un pie dentro del puente y avance lo mas rápido que pude, cuando estaba a punto de cruzarlo todo tres sombras bloquearon mi paso colocándose frente a mi. Pare en seco, no los había perdido de vista, planeaban acorralarme, sabían que iba a llegar al puente, y por otro camino llegaron más rápido que yo.

Intente pasar empujándolos, no pude, eran muy fuertes. Me di la vuelta para regresar por el puente, pero los que iban detrás de mí también habían bloqueado mi paso. Estaba completamente atrapada. Tenia dos opciones, aventarme del puente y caer al riachuelo y huir, o dejar que pasase lo que tenia que pasar.

-¿Por qué tan sola, muñeca? –Hablo el más alto de los cinco- Podemos hacerte compañía

-No, gracias. –Respondí fríamente, eligiendo mi opción.

Una mano toco la parte baja mi espalda, acariciándola, sentí escalofríos y me voltee, un hombre de unos treinta sonreía maliciosamente.

En un acto rápido, salte del puente cayendo al agua, estaba poco hondo. Me levante lo más rápido que pude mientras trataba de evitar ver como los hombres corrían rápidamente a mi ubicación. Trate de correr, pero el agua hacia que moviera lentamente mis piernas. Sentí que me tomaban del cabello, grite de dolor.

-No te hagas la difícil –La grave voz de alguno de ellos, resonó en mi cabeza, solo podía esperar el desagradable final. –Sabes que al final vamos a ganar, somos más –Agrego mientras sus cómplices me tomaban del cuerpo, uno de ellos rasgo mi blusa dejando al descubierto mis hombros y parte del tirante de mi brasier.

Luche inútilmente, otro de ellos también rasgo mi ropa, esta vez, casi dejando al descubierto mis senos. Grite una vez más implorando ayuda. Cerré los ojos resignada esperando que todo pasase rápido.

Fueron apenas quince segundos para que estuviera tiraba sobre el pasto, y los hombres se empezaran a quitar sus ropas, además de manosearme, cuando oí un grito, que no era mío, pero si familiar.

-¡Déjenla en paz! –Escuche, yo seguí con los ojos cerrados y sentí como los hombres se quitaban de encima mío.

-¿Qué? No te metas, ¿No sabes que el gato murió por curiosidad?

Se oyeron risas burlonas.

-No estoy bromeando –El personaje dio un paso hacia delante.

-¿Qué vas a hacer para detenernos? Es uno contra cinco, no creo que también quieras que te eliminemos

-Esto –Hablo por ultima vez, antes de que los individuos se hicieran para atrás asustados. No me atreví a abrir los ojos aun.

-Viejo… ¡Es-estábamos bromeando! –Titubeo uno- No planeábamos hacerle nada a la chica

-¡S-si! ¡Solo pasábamos el rato!

Escuche como un gatillo se presionaba, se escucho un disparo. Los hombres gritaron.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! –Grito uno, mientras salían corriendo. Estaba asustada, presione fuertemente los ojos.

Aquella persona poseyente del arma, se dejo caer junto a mi, me tomo entre sus brazos mientras decía "Bella, despierta, reacciona" agitándome suavemente. Reconocí finalmente aquella aterciopelada voz. Y abrí los ojos.

-Edward…-Susurre, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Me sentí a salvo, nada podía importar ahora, solo Edward y yo, en medio de la noche.

-Tranquila –Me abrazo y froto suavemente mi espalda. -¿Estas bien? –Pregunto preocupado.

-Ahora lo estoy –me limite a decir, descansando sobre su regazo.

-Llamare a Jacob –Musito, sacando su teléfono celular.

-¡No! –Le arrebate el celular, Jacob no podía saber nada, no quería que interrumpiera este momento, no quería que terminara- Promételo, no le dirás nada.

-Bella… -Comenzó con voz preocupada, le rogué de nuevo poniendo mi expresión mas suplicante- Esta bien, pero… ¿Estas segura de que no te hicieron nada?... Es decir,… Tu ropa.

Mire mi ropa, y note que ya no quedaba nada de mi blusa, solo escasas pequeñas tiritas, podía verse mi brasier rosado. También estaba mojada de las piernas y casi cubierta por tierra. Me sonroje, tanto que hasta mi corazón palpitaba frenéticamente.

-Estoy bien –Escondí mi rostro en su pecho, el no lo tomo a mal, se quito su chaqueta u la puso sobre mi desnudo torso, después me abrazo consolándome.- No mataste… a ninguno, ¿Verdad?

-No.. Sólo dispare cerca de sus pies para asustarlos, pero deberían haber muerto. Incluso estoy pensando ir tras ellos ahora mismo.

-¡No digas eso! No tiene tanta importancia.

-¡Bella, casi abusan de ti!

-¡No tiene tanta importancia ahora, estoy bien! –Por mucho que me pareciese lindo que Edward quisiera vengar mi posible abuso, no podia permitirlo.- Tranquilo.

-Se trata de ti, Bella…-Menciono en un susurro casi intangible, mire el cielo, ahora de un azul marino, y pude ver la luna llena, hermosa y de un suave blanco que iluminaba nuestra vista.

-Edward… -Me miro- La luna esta hermosa –Señale el cielo, el fijo su vista, y sonrió. Nos volteamos a ver, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, podíamos sentir nuestros alientos, me sonrojo, ya repuesto, volvió a aparecer. El también se sonrojo.

"No", dijimos al unísono por lo bajo, volteándonos hacia otro lado.

-Será mejor irnos

-No –Le pedí- un momento más… En la cuidad no podemos ver la luna así de bella. –Me sonrío tiernamente.

-De acuerdo, un momento más.

-Gracias por la chaqueta –le agradecí poniéndomela bien.

-No pasa nada, después me la das.

Recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward, a pensar que éramos apenas unos conocidos, pude jurar, que esta noche, seria el comienzo de algo hermoso –aunque solo fuese amistad-, pero algo, que seguramente no me iba a arrepentir. Por ahora, queria disfrutar este momento, junto a él, ya que, podria ser el unico acercamiento que pudiese tener con Edward.

* * *

Hii, como estan? Una nueva actualizacion, espero que les haya agradado este cap, muchas gracias por sus reviews =)

Aqui ya salio Edward x3, aun no hubo beso... jojojo, va a tardar un poquito mas... creo =O

En fin, actualizo antes porque mañana no creo que este '_', y si estoy, ps ya les adelante antes, jajaja

Vere si puedo actualizar tambien El Juego del Amor.

Saludos!, nos vemos en el proximo cap!


	6. Novia en Apuros

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece la trama.**

* * *

_Descripción:_

_Edward Cullen es el mejor amigo de Jacob Black. Éste último se va a casar, y Edward será su padrino... Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward decida robarse a la novia?_

* * *

**Ayudando a la novia de mi mejor amigo**

_**18 días antes de la boda**_

**Pov. Edward.**

El reloj marcaba la media noche, y yo llevaba a Bella a mi cuarto esperando que Alice o Rosalie estuvieran ahí para poder pedirle prestado alguna prenda para que se cambiara de ropa. Ella me habia suplicado no decirle nada a Jacob, ni a su padre, y muy a mi pesar, termine aceptando. Nos encontrabamos en mi auto, un Volvo plateado, rumbo a la calle quince de la avenida _Roses, _habia puesto la calefaccion para ella, quien estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto aun con mi chaqueta, guardaba silencio. Posiblemente, estaria pensando en todo lo que pasó hace unas horas, o lo que pudiese pensar su padre, o incluso Jacob si se llegasen a enterar. Su palida piel se veia tan frágil… Era como una muñeca de porcelana, que puede romperse con tan solo con un pequeño descuido. Escuche un sonido similar al de un estornudo, voltee a mirarla y, en efecto, habia sido un estornudo.

-Salud. –Le dije con amabilidad, abrí el cajón ubicado frente el asiento del copiloto, buscando papel de baño o algún clínex para ofrecerle. Lo encontré atrás de unos guantes negros, los tome y se los ofrecí.

-Gracias. –Respondió tomando el clínex.- Por todo

-Descuida. –Le sonreí, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

De ahí estuvimos en silencio, y empecé a recordar cuando observábamos la luna.

_._

Bella seguía con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, y eso a mi no me importo. Cuando me di cuenta, tenia la parte baja de mis rodillas mojadas junto con las de ella, mire al pequeño riachuelo que estaba ubicado a unos dos metros.

-¿Trataste de nadar ahí? –Le pregunte con interés. A lo que ella se sonrojo.

-No… Más bien trataba de escapar, pero no lo logre.-Mi sangre empezó a hervir, ¡Quería encontrar a esos sujetos y matarlos de una forma lenta y dolorosa! –No te preocupes, ahora estoy bien –Me sonrío de una forma que logro tranquilizarme. –Por cierto…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué llevas una pistola? –Pregunto con una calma que me sorprendió, esperaba que me confundiera con un criminal o un asesino serial.

-No te he dicho mi profesión ¿Verdad? –Le mire de forma inocente, tratando de sonar tan normal como un tema normal.

-¿Tu profesión?... Edward, pensé que estudiabas la Universidad con Jake. –Pareció confusa, entonces resolví su duda.

-Sí, pero… Antes de entrar a la Universidad, estudie algo primero. –Ella espero a que continuara- Me prepare para ser policía –No te como su mirada caía sorprendida- Un agente del FBI, exactamente, quería investigar casos especiales, ser un agente, tal como en _Law And Order_. Me dedique a eso por un año, fue interesante los primeros meses, casi siempre iba a ver victimas e investigaba casos, después, le perdí interés. Entonces lo deje, pero no definitivamente. Puedo portar un arma de fuego sin ser detenido por ello, y funciona en situaciones peligrosas.

Ella espero unos segundos para hablar, pareciera que estuviera atónita, después, no se noto sorprendida.

-Guau, no me lo esperaba, Edward. –Exclamo divertida- Supongo que ahora estaré a salvo cada que este a tu lado.

Nos echamos a reír durante un rato.

-Y quien sabe- Agregó- Tal vez conozcas a mi padre. –Musito vacilante, pero yo me quede en seco. Fue ahí cuando recordé que el Comisario Swan era el padre de Bella, y si no la llevaba a casa antes de que fuera muy tarde, podría quitarme la licencia.

-Bella, déjame llevarte a casa –Casi suplique

-No, no aun. No pueden verme así –Me rogó, su mirada se torno como la de un cachorrito abandonado.

-¿Por qué? –Parecía histérico, pero lo estaba, aparte de que Bella pudiera ganar un resfriado, corría en riesgo mi licencia para portar armas, y si me la quitaban, ¿Cómo la defendería si estuviese en peligro de nuevo?

- Si mi padre me viera así –Señalo sus ropas rotas y mojadas- No se que pensaría, además de que han de ser como las once de la noche, por lo que el me castigaría si llegara de esta forma.

Pensé por unos momentos, y me llego una idea.

-Primero avísale a tu padre que estas bien, después te llevare a casa.

-Edward... ¿Qué no me oiste? –Pregunto confundida y sofocada, pero podía entender como se sentía justo en este momento.

-Sí te oí, te llevare a casa después de que te cambies la ropa.

-…Esta bien, pero no llamare a mi padre, aun.

.

-Edward –Me llamo Bella. Me sitúe de nuevo en la realidad dejando ir el vago recuerdo de aquel parque. Gire mi cabeza para mirarla- ¿A dónde vamos precisamente? –Ella volvió a estornudar.

-A mi cuarto –Ella se sonrojo, al mismo tiempo se sobresalto. No pude evitar sonrojarme también- No, no pienses eso. Es solo que es probable que mi hermana este ahí.

-¿Tu hermana?.. –Su sonrojo se aligero, quedando solo un leve rosa en sus pómulos- No sabia que tuvieras una

-Ahora lo sabes – Le sonreí torcidamente.

Posteriormente, llegamos a un gran edificio color blanco, tenía unos diez pisos. Su forma era creativa, con marcos alrededor de las ventanas color negro, una terraza en el techo donde podían verse algunas plantes asomarse, y la entrada, parecida mas bien, a un túnel. Estacione el auto cerca del lugar. Al parar el motor, salí rápidamente, Bella fue un poco mas lenta, pude llegar a su lado antes de que saliera. Caballerosamente, le abrí la puerta ayudándole a salir.

-Gracias. –Me sonrío. Cerré la puerta del Volvo con llave cuando Bella estuvo fuera... -

Entramos a aquel "túnel" que daba entrada a los cuartos donde los estudiantes dormían, o la minoría lo hacia. Era viernes, y casi todos tenían una fiesta en su departamento. Se escuchaba la música sonar fuertemente por el lugar.

De las ventanas salían luces de distintos colores, como verde, amarillo, azul, rojo… Se oían varios gritos que disfrutaban la fiesta, y había varias botellas de cerveza tiradas en el suelo.

-…así que aquí vives –Vacilo ella, dramatizando horror.

-Solo se pone así los viernes –Reí mientras la conducía a las escaleras mas cercanas- Estoy en el tercer piso –Hizo una mueca y comenzamos a subir.

Fueron sesenta y cinco escalones arriba antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

La música no dejaba de sonar. Algunas puertas estaban abiertas y se podía ver a los universitarios bailar y beber, coquetear y disfrutar del ambiente. Bella no digo nada, solo camino en silencio conmigo. Paramos en la puerta con el numero grabado; ciento cinco B. Toque la puerta y esperamos unos segundos. Emmett abrió, tenia el torso desnudo, y solo unos boxers tapaban escasa, pero necesaria, piel.

Bella se sonrojo y abrió los ojos como platos, se tapo rápidamente los ojos. Yo también me sorprendí, pero no de la misma forma que ella.

-¡Emmett!, ¿Podrías ponerte algo, por favor? –Exclame, el solo se río.

-Perdón, Edward, no sabia que ibas a traer _compañía_. De haberlo sabido, llevaba a Rose a otro lado –Dibujo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, yo lo maldije con la mirada.

Emmett se hizo a un lado mientra entraba con Bella, quien aun seguía tapándose los ojos. La habitación estaba totalmente desarreglada, en el piso había desde calcetines sucios hasta la última rebanada de pizza del mes pasado. También había ropa tirada por los muebles, especialmente boxers y pantalones. Había botellas de refresco tiradas en las mesas. ¿Cómo pudieron haber hecho eso? Hace unas horas, antes de salir, estaba todo impecable-

Rosalie salio de la habitación de Emmett vestida únicamente con una camisa que le pertenecía a el, su cabello estaba enmarañado, y tenia ligeras gotas de sudor cayendo por su rostro, no quise saber el porque.

-Edward –Bostezo- No sabía que íbamos a tenerte de compañía. –Fijo su mirada en Bella, examinándola.- ¿Quién es ella? –En su voz note curiosidad, recelo y sospecha.

-Es una amiga, su nombre es Bella Swan. ¿Tienes algo de ropa que le puedas prestar, por favor?

Ella negó instantáneamente.

-Entonces… ¿Dónde esta Alice?

-Alice esta con Jasper –Hablo Emmett- En una de las fiestas. Íbamos a ir con ellos pero… -Miro a Rosalie de forma picara, ella solo le sonrío de la misma forma- Ya sabes…

-No, no quiero saberlo… -Negué rápidamente- ¿En que fiesta están? Tengo que hablar con Alice

-Oh… La chica esta embarazada, ¿Verdad? –Emmett entrecerró los ojos, y coloco su mano en su mentón.

-¡No, Emmett! ¿Dónde esta Alice?

-Esta en la fiesta del segundo piso, cuarta puerta, numero treinta

Dicho eso, conduje a Bella a la salida. Me pregunto si podía abrir ya los ojos, y le dije que si. Me disculpe por Emmett y le explique a donde nos diríamos ahora. Bajamos un piso y buscamos la cuarta puerta con el numero treinta. Cuando al fin la encontramos, nos paramos frente a ella. Dentro de ella de oía música.

-¿A quien buscamos? –Pregunto gritando, y le di la descripción de mi hermana. También gritando. Tocamos la puerta con fuerza, la melodía sonaba muy fuerte que apenas, podía oír mis pensamientos, incluso hacia vibrar la puerta.

Nos abrió una chica de cabello castaño, de piel blanca y ojos color miel. Vestía una camisa escotada de tirantes, era de color rojo, y además, llevaba una mini falda negra pegada. Tenia facciones finas, y de no ser por esa ropa atrevida, podría verse angelical. Dentro del departamento había muchas personas bailando al compás de la tridente música.

-¿En que puedo ayudarles? –Hablo fuerte, su voz era de soprano, apenas pude escucharla- ¿Quieren pasar?

-No –Hablo Bella, también fuerte- Buscamos a una chica llamada Alice, ¿La conoces? ¿Esta aquí?

La chica sonrío y asintió. Se adentro a la habitación y se dirigió a donde se contratan las bebidas, el bar. Ahí pude reconocer a mi hermana por sus cabellos en punta y su pálida piel. A su lado se encontraba Jasper, quien parecía estar sufriendo. La castaña le hablo a mi hermana, señalo la puerta donde Bella y yo nos encontrábamos, sonrío y rápidamente se dirigió hacia nosotros.

-¡Edward! –Grito emocionada- No sabia que te gustaran las fiestas –Dijo mientras me abrazaba, después fijo su mirada en Bella- ¿Quién es ella? –Pregunto con una sonrisa- ¿Es tu novia? –Y de pronto, me sentí sonrojar, mire a Bella, quien también estaba con un ligero rojo en sus pómulos.

-No es mi novia, Alice –Grite- Es una amiga, necesito tu ayuda

-¿Qué? –Grito, el volumen tan alto hacia difícil hablar.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda –Volví a gritar.

-Oh, de acuerdo –Grito sonriente- Le daré las gracias a Rommy –Señalo a la chica castaña, quien estaba sirviendo tragos a Jasper- E iré por Jazz, antes de que quede ebrio –río y se fue.

Bella y yo nos alejamos un poco para poder hablar bien, al final me quedo un zumbido en mis oídos. Pasaron quince minutos antes de que viéramos a Alice salir junto con Jasper.

Ella iba sonriente como siempre, y Jasper tenía una sonrisita tonta, llegue a pensar que no estaba sobrio.

-¿En que quieres que te ayude, Edward?

-¿Tienes ropa que le puedas prestar a Bella?

Ella observo a Bella por unos instantes, noto sus pantalones mojados, y por la pequeña abertura de la chaqueta, descubrió que su blusa se encontraba rasgada, me volvió a ver, y asintió.

-Pero, primero dejemos a Jazz con Emmett, dudo que pueda seguir de pie.

Todos asentimos. Subimos de nuevo al tercer piso. Le advertí a mi hermana y a Jasper lo que podía estar pasando dentro del cuarto, haciendo énfasis a Emmett y a Rosalie, Alice solo río, y Jasper… Jasper solo se movía torpemente.

Alice dio leves golpes a la puerta con su mano, después Emmett volvió a abrir, esta vez, ya estaba vestido con mas prendas que un simple boxer.

El pregunto como había estado la fiesta, pero nadie le respondió. Alice ayudo a su novio a llegar a la habitación más cercana.

Emmett solo nos observaba con sospecha, trate de ignorarlo, pero logre percibir que incomodaba a Bella. Alice volvió a salir sonriente.

-Vamos Bella. –Dijo con amabilidad- Soy Alice, hermana de Edward, te prestare algo para que te puedas cambiar, debes de tener frío con esos pantalones –Bella le sonrío, y mi hermana salio del departamento llevándose a Bella al suyo.

Suspire aliviado, por lo menos ahora tendría algo seco y calido que ponerse. Y Emmett, el me seguía viendo de forma sospechosa.

Me senté sobre el sofá, tratando de evitar los boxers tirados por ahí. El se sentó a mi lado, seguía mirándome de la misma forma. Mire a la pared evitando la mirada de mi compañero de cuarto, pero no paso mucho para que me desesperara.

-De acuerdo, Emmett –Le mire resignado- ¿Qué quieres? ¿No deberías estar con Rosalie?

-¿Quién es ella? –Preguntó, tomo una linterna, la prendió y la puso sobre mi cara- ¿Es una amante? ¿Por fin tienes novia?

-¡No, Emmett! –Quite la lámpara de mi rostro- Es la novia de Jacob, solo la estoy ayudando.

-¡La novia de Jacob! –Se sorprendió- Es de quien estas-

-No- Interrumpí- Aun no se bien si sí en verdad lo estoy.

Por primera vez, Emmett dejo de hacer bromas, y "comprendió". Paso una hora y Alice volvió a entrar a nuestro apartamento, Bella le seguía por detrás, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla secos y un suéter color vino que la hacia ver hermosa, como la muñeca de porcelana que es, tan frágil, tan bella, tan delicada.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Alice –Le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Pose mi mirada sobre Bella- ¿Estas lista para ir a casa? –Ella asintió al mismo tiempo en el que me entregaba mi chaqueta. Le agradecí.

Salimos de ahí, bajando por las escaleras, soportando la música a un volumen máximo, saliendo del edificio. Nos dirigimos a mi auto, que relucía desde antes de salir del edificio. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto a Bella, me agradeció sonrojándose levemente, subió, y cerré la puerta. Le di la vuelta al auto y subí al asiento del piloto, volví a exceder la calefacción y arranque el motor.

Bella me indico donde vivía.

.

Pare el auto frente una casa de dos pisos, tenía un toque medieval, era de un color café claro y los tejados entre un color vino y marrón. Tenía un pequeño jardín en la parte frontal con un gran árbol viejo, las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas, pude deducir que el Jefe Swan estaba esperando que su hija llegara. Respire profundo.

-Gracias- Musito ella, mientras abría la puerta para salir.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Me ofrecí amablemente.

-No, esta bien. Gracias de nuevo por todo, también dale las gracias a Alice –Pidió, y asentí. Cerró la puerta y la observe acercarse a la puerta, espere a que entrara. Apenas había metido la llave en la cerradura, la puerta de abrió rápida y bruscamente, y reconocí al Comisario Swan, se notaba molesto y preocupado.

Bella entro a su hogar, y yo volví a arrancar sabiendo que ahora, estaría a salvo.

.

**Pov. Bella.**

Metí la llave dentro de la cerradura que pertenecía a la puerta de madera, sorpresivamente, la puerta se abrió en un dos por tres, en un cerrar y abrir de ojos vi a mi padre, quien fruncía el ceño. Di dos pasos y ya estaba dentro de mi hogar. Charlie no dudo en comenzar su interrogatorio.

-Isabella Swan –Comenzó, su voz estaba frustrada, con un ligero toque de preocupación – ¿¡Quien te crees llegando a las tres de la madrugada!?

¿¡Las tres de la madrugada!? No había notado la rápida noción del tiempo, seguía pensando que era media noche. Charlie espero a que le respondiera, descubrí una ligera vena palpitando en su frente.

-Lo siento papá, estaba con unas amigas en el cine y-

-Cállate. Llame a todas tus amigas para preguntar si estabas con ellas –Me sorprendí, no reconocía a _este_ Charlie, el Charlie que conozco no llama a estas horas de la madrugada- Ninguna te vio en el día.

-Esta bien, papa. –Decidí sincerarme – Estaba en la tarde en el parque-

-¿Cuál parque? –Me volvió a interrumpir, pero no lo culpe.

-El parque _Whitesnow, _el que esta a las afueras de la cuidad_._ Me entretuve tanto que, el tiempo paso volando, cuando me di cuenta eran las ocho de la noche, busque la salida, como a las nueve la encontré, tenía hambre, entonces entre a un restaurante de comida rápida. Ahí me encontré con Edward, el padrino de Jake, estuvimos conversando hasta que el encargado del lugar nos pidió retirarnos porque iba a cerrar. Caminamos unos momentos, después el se ofreció a traerme a casa. –La expresión de mi papa se fue calmando- Se que debí haber llamado, pero de verdad olvide que habían pasado horas.

-Esta bien, Bella. Te perdono, pero la próxima vez promete que avisaras. –Asentí instantáneamente- Estaba muy preocupado. –Camino hacia la estancia, sentándose en el sofá central. Comenzó a hacer _zapping_ en la televisión. Jacob llamo como a las diez.

Camine y me senté a su lado, el paso su brazo sobre mi hombro.

-¿Qué dijo? –Estaba ansiosa, no sabia si Jake se había recuperado de nuestro picnic- ¿Esta bien?

-Sí, lo esta. Dice que mañana empezaran los arreglos para la boda. Es un buen sujeto, será un buen esposo para ti.

Guarde el silencio, prefería no decir algún comentario que ofendiera a mi padre. Miramos la pantalla televisiva durante unos minutos. Pasando las tres y media de la madrugada, nos despedimos para ir a dormir. Cada quien fue a su habitación.

Prendí la luz de mi recamara, me puse el pijama dejando la ropa prestada en mi cama. Mas tarde, en cuanto despertara la cuidad, le devolvería la ropa a Alice. Apague la luz y me metí debajo de las sabanas. Comencé a pensar.

_Alice_, la pequeña hermana de Edward, la chica con el sobrenatural parecido a la chica de mi sueño, con esa pálida piel… aquellos cabellos en forma de punta hacia todos los ángulos… Habría jurado que era la misma, pues era indéntica.

¿Habrá sido un sueño que represente el futuro?

_No_, me dije a mi misma negando con la cabeza. No podía ser un sueño profético, ¡Era totalmente surrealista!... Es decir, Edward me gustaba y agradecería a Dios eternamente esta noche, pero… No era para tanto… ¿O, sí lo era?

* * *

Um, final del 6to cap :3

No sabia muy bien que titulo ponerle, pero por lo que paso, me decidi por ese xD

¡Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! Me animan a seguir la historia... Oh, me preguntaban por el beso de Edward y Bella... Sere mala, el beso no puede aparecer pronto, supongo que seria para el cap donde marcara doce o diez dias antes de la boda, es que si no todo pasaria demasiado rapido xD

Aparte, aun hay muchos cabos por atar, jojo

Ojala hayan disfrutado el capitulo, nos leemos en el proximo la siguiente semana!

_Night_


	7. Vestido

**Los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a S.M. Solo la trama es mia.**

* * *

Descripción:

Edward Cullen es el mejor amigo de Jacob Black. Éste último se va a casar, y Edward será su padrino... Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward decida robarse a la novia?

* * *

_**Vestido**_

_**17 días antes de la boda.**_

**Pov Bella.**

Los rayos del sol entraron por mi ventana, molestando notoriamente mis ojos aun cerrados. Coloque mi mano sobre ellos, quería dormir un poco más. Paso un tiempo y pude dormir tranquilamente, pero entonces empecé a tener calor, tanto que me sentí sudar. Me obligue a abrir los ojos y salir de aquellas sabanas blancas y de ése edredón morado. Me senté sobre el colchón y pude _oír _que la cama me decía suavemente "_Vuelve, duerme una vez más_".

Fruncí el ceño un poco, y mire la cama de forma sospechosa. Los objetos inanimados no hablaban, por eso se llamaban así… Inanimados. "No puedo volver" respondí en voz baja, automáticamente me sentí como una niña, la cual aun cree que sus juguetes pueden hablar, me sentí tonta también, negué con la cabeza lentamente. Mire el reloj, ubicado en la mesita de noche al lado del colchón, era medio día. Me puse de pie finalmente, tome una toalla y la ropa que me pondría este día y me metí al baño a darme una ducha, antes de que la cama me respondiera e intentara convencerme de dormir cinco minutos más –Ya que si lo hacia, cedería muy fácilmente –

Mi ducha fue lenta, disfrute como las gotas tibias caían sobre mi espalda, relajándola. Me sentí limpia, recordando el día anterior; especialmente cuando hice un intento de correr por el agua de aquel pequeño río, y de cuanto caí al piso, lleno de tierra, donde esos hombres intentaban abusar de mí. Me avergoncé ante la idea de cómo había terminado; sucia, mojada… Y con las ropas rotas. En ese instante, no me importo mucho mi apariencia.

Estaba muy agradecida con Edward, se comporto muy amable conmigo, además de que conocí a sus amigos y a su hermana, Alice. Sus compañeros de cuarto parecían amigables, pero me sentí intimidada por su _gran _amigo, que por lo que oí en sus conversaciones, se llamaba Emmett. Tenia la apariencia de un luchador, o de jugador de futbol americano, me daba la impresión de que si me tomaba del brazo, por más minino que fuera la fuerza que aplicara, me lo rompería fácilmente. Durante mi estadía en el apartamento de Edward, el me miraba… Como sospechoso, me observaba como si fuera una narcotraficante, o como si planeara secuestrar a Edward en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

La rubia, según por lo que escuche, se llamaba Rosalie. A ella definitivamente sentí que no le agrade ni un poco. No, _desagradar_ no era la palabra, ella definitivamente me odiaba, no quise saber el porque. El otro rubio, al cual Alice le decía _Jazz,_ me pareció un chico tímido, pero me agrado. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo sobrio.

Alice había sido también muy buena conmigo, quería devolverle el favor. Sin embargo, me seguía atormentado mi sueño, ¡Es que eran tan parecidas!... Con la hermana de Edward, la conversación fluía tan fácil como caminar, era amigable y muy alegre. No me preguntó como había terminado con esa presentación, y lo agradecí profundamente, lo único que faltaba, era que los amigos de Edward se enteraran de mi pequeño incidente.

Cerré la llave del agua, tome la toalla cubriéndome con ella. Me seque con calma, también me vestí dentro del baño. Finalmente, salí del baño, ahora, cámara de vapor. Estaba sola en mi casa, puesto que Charlie se había ido a trabajar. ¡Aun me sorprendía cuanto había mejorado en mis mentiras!... Aunque, en sí le había dicho una media verdad. Había estado en un parque, había tardado en encontrar la salida, había encontrado a Edward y había sido traída a casa por él. También me sorprendió lo fácil que se calmo mi papa, normalmente, tarda un poco más en serenarse.

Baje por las escaleras al primer piso, mi estomago gruñía levemente, entre a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer. Abrí el refrigerador y saque la ultima sobra de espaguetis, los puse en un plato y los metí al microondas. Oprimí la tecla de _Time_ y marque medio minuto.

Espere que la comida se calentara sirviéndome un poco de jugo de naranja. Poco después, se escucharon unos sonidos propios del aparato que indicaba que la comida estaba lista.

Deje el vaso de jugo sobre la mesa, y me dirigí a coger mi comida. Una vez logrado eso, me senté en una de la sillas del comedor, tome un tenedor, lo enrollé sobre la pasta, y me lo metí a la boca.

Sabia tan delicioso… Que me tome el tiempo _necesario_ para digerirlo

Pasaron veinte minutos antes de que el teléfono sonará, recordé que Charlie me había comentado, que Jake llamo ayer por la noche. Me estremecí un poco mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde yacía el aparato. Tome aire profundamente por la nariz soltándolo por la boca antes de responder, con valor tome el teléfono y lo coloque en mi oreja.

-¿Diga? –Pregunte, temerosa.

-¡Bella! –Anuncio una voz alegre, bastante alegre para mí. Era una voz cantarina y llena de energía, y sobre todo, femenina.

-¿Alice? –Pregunte, aliviada

-¡Hola, Bella! –En efecto, era Alice – ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Descansaste?

-Hola, Alice. – Respondí – ¿Cómo obtuviste mi teléfono?

Se escucho una risa de soprano.

-¡Ay, Bella! –Exclamo divertida- Soy Alice, y puedo _saber_ cualquier cosa. –Solté una risita.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?... Ni Edward tiene mi número…

-Bella. –Su tono ahora era serio- Cuando dijo que puedo _saberlo_ es porque, de verdad, sé cualquier cosa. Como por ejemplo, que vas a casar.

Me quede en seco. ¿¡Como Alice podía saber todo eso!? Sentí mi cuerpo temblar ligeramente, ¿y si Alice era una enferma obsesiva compulsiva que necesitaba saber de las personas y de su vida privada? Edward me habría advertido… ¿N-no?

-Bella, ¿Sigues ahí?

-¿C-como…?

Ella volvió a reír.

-Te aseguro de que no soy ninguna enferma mental. ¿Tienes tiempo hoy? –Su voz se torno calida, dulce. Eso me tranquilizo un poco- Puedo explicártelo todo.

-Oh… No lo sé…. Creo que hoy tengo que salir…

-Te esperaré en _Alexander's _a las nueve en punto, de la noche. Sé que tendrás tiempo y de que irás. –Sonaba segura, sombríamente segura. Me limite a responder con un "Sí".- ¡De acuerdo, nos vemos, Bella! –Y colgó.

Deje caer el teléfono, se oyó como chocaba con el piso de madera. Tenía miedo, no creía demasiado en cosas fantasiosas, ya no. Ya no tenia ocho años, en donde podía creer que si me decían que _Edward, manos de tijera_, hacia la nieve, ingenuamente, lo creería. O que si me decían, que algún día encontraría a mi príncipe azul, guardaría la esperanza ilusamente. Pero ahora, sabia que la nieve no era hecha por un hombre con manos de tijera, y que los príncipes solo se casaban con princesas, yo no era una princesa, exceptuando que, las épocas de reyes ya habían pasado.

Pocos segundos después, me llego un mensaje a mi móvil, el cual estaba en mi habitación. Subí pesadamente las escaleras, entrando a mi cuarto. Ubique mi celular en mi escritorio, al lado de mi prehistórica computadora. Lo tome con mis manos mirando la pantalla, me estremecí al leer el nombre de quien me solicitaba.

"_Jacob (552-558-2222). 01:02 PM._

_Los arreglos para la boda empiezan hoy. Te veré en el centro de la cuidad, frente a la fuente, cerca de ahí habrá una exposición de bodas. Nos vemos a las dos de la tarde._"

Suspiré.

¿Jake estará molesto aún? ¿Me habrá perdonado? ¿O habrá entendido que aún no estoy lista para nuestro primer beso?

No le respondí el mensaje a Jacob, mi saldo era deficiente, exactamente habría de tener unos treinta y cinco centavos. Me dirigí al armario y de ahí tome una mochila pequeña, era negra con rayas moradas, tenía al frente la marca de "Voilt". En ella metí un suéter, mi móvil, y mi cartera; la que apenas juntaba veinte dólares. Salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras llegando a la sala. Le deje una pequeña nota a Charlie diciéndole dónde iba a estar. Acto seguido, tome las llaves y salí de ahí.

Era un precioso día, el sol alumbraba todo y el cielo tenía un color azul claro, muy hermoso. Las escasas nubes que habitaban arriba eran muy pocas, pero de formas fascinantes.

Vi venir un taxi, alce mi mano al aire dándole a entender que le hacia una parada. Paró a unos centímetros de mí, abriéndome la puerta trasera. Entre al auto.

-¿A dónde? –Pregunto el conductor, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, poseía ojos grises y su cabello ya canoso, aun conservaba un rubio opaco.

-Al centro de la cuidad.-Dicho eso, arrancó el motor –

.

.

Me situaba frente a una gigantesca plaza, en su centro había una gran fuente con figuras abstractas en su base, en medio estaba la figura de un hermoso ángel sujetando una antorcha con su mano derecha, en su cabeza una corona, de ahí, salía el chorro de agua cayendo por su inhumana figura de diosa. Al alrededor de la plaza había muchos monumentos históricos, así como construcciones de la Colonia. Mucha gente circulaba por las calles, viendo tiendas, comprando en los pequeños puestos ambulantes, o simplemente disfrutando un buen paseo por la tarde.

Baje del auto, pagándole al conductor la suma de quince dólares.

Camine tranquilamente a la fuente dispuesta a esperar a mi prometido. El sol alumbraba todo, lo que supuse que seria un día muy caluroso en mi ciudad.

Me senté en la orilla de la fuente, oyendo como caía el agua y sintiendo como las pequeñas partículas de H2O rozaban mi espalda. Cerré los ojos por segundos sintiendo la refrescante brisa de verano. Mi boda seria dentro de poco, cayendo el veintiuno de junio. No estaba nerviosa, no todavía, supuse que el _gran día _estaría corriendo de un lado para otro, gritando a todo mundo por el vestido, el pastel, o los invitados que aun no llegasen… Por más extraño que sonara, aunque no amase a Jake, me pondría nerviosa por ese día, si no llegara a salir perfecto no sé qué haría, después de todo, no contraes matrimonio todos los días.

Volví a abrir mis ojos, y mire mi reloj ubicado en mi mano derecha, las manecillas del reloj marcaban las dos con un minuto. Mire a mis alrededores en busca de un robusto moreno pelinegro, al no localizarlo volví a cerrar los ojos.

Una mano se poso sobre mi hombro izquierdo, abrí los ojos y voltee mi cabeza para encontrarme con la mirada de Jacob. Le sonreí reclamándole divertidamente su tardanza de un minuto, el me devolvió la sonrisa argumentando un no se qué acerca del trafico en la cuidad.

Nos alejamos caminando de aquella bella fuente, adentrándonos a los coloniales edificios buscando una especifica dirección. En nuestro camino había muchísimas tiendas dónde hermosos vestidos de novia lucían en los mostradores que daban vista a las calles, así mismo como trajes para novios. En las paredes de los edificios había muchos carteles pegados de color rosa pastel, las letras grabadas en el tenían una fuente muy elegante, la cual decía "9na Exposición Nupcial." Y algunas imágenes de vestidos y anillos. Empecé a imaginar que debíamos estar cerca cuando los anuncios se empezaban a frecuentar.

Jake a menudo me abrazaba con su brazo, con un gesto protector, y otras veces, intentaba tomarme de la mano, y lo hacia, pero sin que él tuviese éxito en que entrelazáramos nuestros dedos.

Yo aun estaba nerviosa y en parte temerosa, no sabía si el siguiese molesto por negarle un beso, pero prefería no tocar el tema.

Finalmente, llegamos a un gran edificio igualmente con especto colonial. De unos tres pisos y que abarcaba gran parte de la cuadra. Tenia una entrada grande en forma de arco, con muchos globos blancos con el dibujo grabado de dos argollas de matrimonio y una rosa roja. Había muchas parejas tomadas de la mano o abrazadas, si no dándose besos.

Entramos a la exposición, y ahí dentro, se encontraba mucha más gente viendo vestidos, trajes, flores, buffets, invitaciones, pasteles, y otras más viendo desfiles de chicas preciosas luciendo algunos vestidos de colección.

-¿Qué quieres ver primero? –Me pregunto Jacob abrazándome nuevamente, esta vez por la cintura- ¿Los vestidos o la comida?

-Um…. Si vemos la comida lo más probable es que queramos probarla, si la probamos nos dará sed, y si tomamos agua para calmar la sed tendremos ganas de ir al baño. Si vamos al baño seguramente estarán atascados de colas por entrar, si nos formamos por mucho tiempo no tendremos tiempo para ver toda la exposición. Entonces mi decisión es que primero veamos los vestidos o lo que desees, pero hasta el ultimo la comida.

Jake se echo a reír fuertemente, no una simple risotada, si no la que hace que te duela el estomago y quieras parar sin querer lograrlo.

-Buena deducción –Exclamo divertido.

Aceptando mi estadística, fuimos a ver los vestidos de novia. ¡Realmente te asombrabas de solo verlos! Eran tan hermosos que deslumbraban tanto su diseño como su precio. Mi prometido señalaba algunos que, según él, me irían de maravilla, pero debo de destacar la importancia del mal gusto de mi futuro esposo. También había variaciones de colores, iban desde el blanco perla hasta un, impresionable, negro carbón. Me pareció divertida la idea de casarte de negro mientras el hombre luciendo santo con un traje blanco.

El que más llamo mi atención, fue uno color beige, la tela tenia figuras en formas de flores perfectamente distribuidas, sus tirantes llegaban por debajo de los hombros, permitiendo lucir esa parte del cuerpo, el escote era en forma de V, ciñendo perfectamente los senos, la parte del dorso era ajustada y la falda tenia una caída preciosa, algunas partes estaban encorvadas mientras otras caían con gracia. En la parte trasera había un bello moño que decoraba la parte baja de la espalda, para después notar una larga cola. Como parte de la vestimenta, había unos guantes que llegaban por arriba de los codos, y para adornar la cabeza, había una tiara con diamantes.

Quede fascinada, y Jacob noto eso. Me alentó para que preguntara el precio. Sin protestar me acerque al vendedor con una sonrisita maravillada, como la de los niños al ver una tienda de dulces.

-Disculpe, Sr. –Le hable con toda la amabilidad posible, al vendedor gordito que estaba a cargo de su puesto- ¿Cuál es el precio de aquel vestido? –Señale _mi_ vestido.

-Oh, veo que tiene un buen gusto para la alta costura –Me halago- Tiene un precio de dos mil dólares, y la tiara un precio de quinientos dólares aparte.

De pronto todos mis sueños y esperanzas de novia de rompieron tal cristal al ser golpeado.

¿No puede hacer una rebaja? – Le rogué dispuesta a regatear si era necesario. _Tenia_ que tener ese vestido.- ¡Me caso en menos de tres semanas!

-Perdón señorita… Pero mi patrona tiene estrictas reglas, no damos descuentos y no hay cambio del producto una vez pagado.

¡Pero tiene que darme una rebaja! –Casi grite- O si no mi prometido lo golpeara –Y mire a Jake- Vamos Jacobo, ¡lánzatele! –Grite señalando al vendedor injusto-

Jake me miro incrédulo y algo sorprendido por mi reacción. Todas las personas a nuestro alrededor nos miraban diciendo entre "¿Qué les pasa?" y "¡Pelea!, ¡Pelea!". Jake trataba de jalarme diciéndome que me tranquilizara al oído, pero no me iba a dar por vencida. Iba a tener _mi_ vestido para usarlo en _mi_ boda.

-Por favor, dama, si fuera por mi lo rebajaba a mil quinientos dólares, pero no puedo –Intento razonar el gordito- Mi patrona no me lo permite.

-¿¡Mil quinientos!? ¿¡Acaso cree que somos ricachones!? –Grite – Las novias ilusionadas como yo vienen esperanzadas de encontrar el vestido de sus sueños y... y… Cuando lo encontramos lo venden como si el propio vestido fuera mágico ¡Como si se fuera a lavar solo!

Otras novias afligidas me empezaron a alentar y a aplaudir.

-B-ella –Me llamo Jake- Por favor, tranquilízate. Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar otro vestido.

Lo mire con cara de demasiados muy pocos amigos, al mismo tiempo, mientras le fulminaba con la mirada. El se retrocedió unos pasos al notar mi repentino mal humor.

Decidida, me acerque al aparador donde _mi_ vestido se encontraba, todas las miradas se encontraban puestos sobre mi, tratando de adivinar lo que iba a hacer. Una vez frente a él, coloque mis manos sobre su suave tela, lo tome y me eche a correr junto con él.

Se escucharon muchos gritos, la mayoría diciendo "¡Deténganla!" Yo corría con todas mis fuerzas, pero poco después ya tenia por detrás mío a una multitud tratando de alcanzarme. No lo vi venir, pero un señor alto y robusto se me lanzo por mi lado izquierdo, grite muy fuerte y aferre _mi _vestido contra mi cuerpo. Caí sobre el piso, sobre mi un mastodonte me aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y el concreto. Cerré los ojos y apreté mi prefecto y hermoso vestido como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Segundos después toda la multitud que poco antes me perseguía se encontraba a mi alrededor tratando de quitarme mi posesión más preciada, luchaba como gata en celo, rasguñaba, arañaba, pateaba y escupía con tal de defender lo mío.

Unas manos morenas quitaron al hombre encima de mí, para después sujetarme fuertemente y arrebatarme a mí bebe. Grite un prolongado "No" y como si fuese una telenovela, vi todo en cámara lenta. Vi como Jacob se llevaba rápidamente _mí_ vestido hacia el gordo que era injusto con las novias primerizas, observe como la policía me reprendía llevándome a la puerta de salida, y mire como las personas me observaban, molestas y lamentadas –por parte de las novias afligidas como yo-

Cuando estaba en la calle esperando en Jacob me di cuenta de que me había humillado a mi misma... Pero ese vestido… _Mi_ vestido. Bastaron solo cinco minutos para serenarme y para que me dieran una multa de cincuenta dólares. Suspire. Esto no podía ir peor.

¿Recuerdan que no deben de decir nunca esa frase, porque, si lo haces, efectivamente todo va peor? Pues yo lo olvide, y como lo indique, fue peor.

Poco después otro guardia de seguridad salio acompañando a Jacob quien tenia una mirada fastidiada, informándome que nos habían bloqueado la entrada… "Mi vestido… Tan lejos y tan cerca", casi lloriquee.

Mi futuro marido no dijo nada, solo me jalo del brazo llevándome lejos de ahí, muy bruscamente, por cierto.

¿Por qué no debería estar enojado Jake si le hice pasar por semejante humillación?

-Supongo que vamos a ir a otra exposición… ¿no? –Pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No

Su negativa fue tan fría que me hirió.

-Será mejor que dejemos esto para otra ocasión –Me sonrío intentando consolarme- No sabia que te apasionabas tanto.

Reí de mala gana.

Retornamos a la plaza, donde ahí él me pidió un taxi.

-Te llamo después… - Me dijo mientras me metía a la parte trasera del auto- Creo que tendré que investigar donde hay mas exposiciones de nupcias… -Cerro la puerta un poco fuerte.

-¿A dónde la llevo? –Pregunto el conductor, y entonces, le di mi dirección.

.

.

El auto se estaciono frente a mi casa, le pague otros quince dólares y baje del auto. Camine hacia mi hogar oyendo como el auto se alejaba. Al estar cerca de la puerta de madera, metí la llave en la cerradura e hice la combinación de movimientos de la mano para lograr entrar a mi casa. Empuje la puerta dando unos pequeños pasos al interior de mi calido refugio.

Mire el reloj ubicado en la estancia, este marcaba las cinco de la tarde. Me senté sobre el mullido sofá tomando el control remoto oprimiendo la tecla de "_On_" para encender la televisión. Yo era de las que veían la caja interactiva de tonterías, pero por esta ocasión, debía relajarme, y si un programa de chistes lo hacia, que mejor que ver la TV.

La pantalla se alumbro con el canal de noticias, en el cual había un escándalo en alguna zona de la cuidad sobre una chica a la que le faltaba un tornillo con temperamento revolucionario. Me dio curiosidad y le deje para ver quien ganaba, si la chica psicópata o la policía.

"Ahora les informaremos sobre la chica que provoco un gran escándalo en el centro de la cuidad" Informo la conductora del programa "Tenemos los datos de que la señorita se encontraba en una exposición de nupcias, la cual los diseñadores de modas, grandes chefs y empresarios organizan cada año." Esto ya me sonaba familiar, pero seguí mirando "Esta vez, en su novena exposición, la dama, de la cual aun no sabemos su nombre, casi roba un vestido de la alta costura argumentando que iba a casar en menos de tres semanas" Mi boca se agrando de una forma poco ética y mis ojos se dilataron al escuchar, que la chica de la cual estaban hablando, era yo. "Al parecer esta chica parecía eufórica y apasionada por tener el vestido de la línea de modas _Alillen_." Ahora pasaban el video que las cámaras de seguridad habían capturado, y ahí estaba yo, huyendo con mi vestido "Si alguien sabe del paradero o nombre de esta jovencita, aquí dejamos una imagen del video agrandada para que la puedan reconocer" Pusieron la imagen, y solo se veía una foto de mi muy borrosa cara, agradecí a Dios por eso "Nuestros teléfonos aparecerán en pantalla para que nos puedan ayudar a identificar a la joven"

No soporte más y apague la televisión.

Mire la hora y apenas habían pasado quince minutos, por lo que decidí ponerme a limpiar la casa.

.

.

Deje la casa completamente limpia, reluciente. Cuando volví a ver la hora, ahora daban las siete de la noche. Recordé que tenía que ir a cenar con Alice, por lo que me di una ducha de nuevo. Mi baño volvió a durar muy poco, puesto que esta vez solo me moje. La ropa que me iba a poner iba a ser un vestido color vino de tirantes con un corte imperial y linda caída apenas un centímetro arriba de mi pálida rodilla. Por detrás lo adornaba un muy pequeñito moño del mismo color.

Mi cabello lo ondule dejándolo suelto y me puse un listón color vino como diadema. Apenas y me puse un poco de rubor en mis mejillas. Me puse un collar de oro que tenia un dije de corazón con pequeños diamantitos.

Guarde la ropa que Alice me había prestado la noche anterior en una bolsa negra. Metí mi dinero en mi cartera y Salí de mi casa una vez mas, no sin antes dejarle una nota a Charlie.

"_Papá, iré a cenar con una amiga a Alexander's. Prometo no llegar muy tarde. Hay algo de comida en el refrigerador. Solo métela al microondas._

_Te quiere, Bella_"

En la oscura calle, volví a hacerle parada a un taxi, que me dejaría en el restaurante.

Estaba parada frente al lugar, esperando alguna señal de Alice. Empezaba a hacer frío y lamente no haber traído un abrigo. Mi reloj marcaba las ocho cincuenta y nueve con cuarenta segundos. No iba a faltar mucho en mi espera si mi amiga era puntual.

Como predije, tan solo las manecillas se colocaron en su respectivo lugar para que fueran las nueve en punto, apareció un Porsche amarillo y de ahí salio un bella chica bajita, que conocí bien, Alice.

-¡Hola, Bella! –Su voz de soprano cantarina me saludo, su vestimenta era de lo mas simple, un vestido azul oscuro también de tirantes pero un poco mas largo, y tan solo un bolso de mano del mismo color, hacían que ella se viese como modelo. –Sabia que ibas a venir, ¡te ves preciosa! –Me halago, le agradecí con una sonrisa. Ella se dirigió a su cajuela y de ahí saco un paquete blanco de casi un metro.

-¿Qué llevas ahí, Alice? –Pregunte curiosa. Ella río alegremente.

-¡Ya veras, Bella! Ten paciencia, es una sorpresa –Aseguro- Creo que tienes hambre, vamos a cenar, ¿Si?

No podía decirle que no, Alice era tan buena persona y su optimismo se contagiaba. Así que me le dije un "si" con una sonrisa que la misma Alice habría esbozado de forma natural.

Entramos al lugar y pedimos una mesa, nos dieron una con vista al parque, como la vez en que había cenado con Edward… Esa bella noche que no olvidare jamás.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa correspondiente. Miramos el menú y le dijimos al mesero lo que deseábamos cenar, el anoto nuestras ordenes gustosamente. Nos sirvió una soda en nuestra espera por la comida.

En cuanto se fue el mesero, que por su gafete supe que se llamaba Jerry, aproveche para agradecerle a Alice la ropa.

-Alice –Empecé dándole la bolsa con su ropa- Te estoy muy agradecida por lo que hiciste la otra noche.

-¿De que hablas Bella? –Me pregunto ella tomando la bolsa, en cuanto vio su contenido comprendió. Me dio una sonrisa calida- No tienes que agradecer.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Uno se sentía tan cómodo con personas como ella. Personas que, aunque apenas te conozcan se interesen por ti, y que la platica fluya tan fácil, como si llevaran años de conocerse.

-Por cierto, me debes una explicación – Le recordé.

-Cierto –Me confirmo- Bien… ¿Qué parte quieres que te explique?

-¿Cómo tienes mi numero? ¿Cómo sabes que me voy a casar?

Ella soltó una risita.

-Bella, eso es muy fácil. .Pero antes de responderte… ¿te enteraste del incidente de la chica en la exposición de Bodas?

Trague saliva de una forma audible. Me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Nunca había conocido a nadie tan empeñada en tener un vestido! –Exclamo asombrada

-S-si… Yo tampoco…. ¡Pero no me cambies el tema!

-Aunque… ¿Sabes? –Ignoro mi comentario.

-¿Qué cosa, Alice?

-Creo que tu la conoces, así que me sentiría muy halagada si le dieras esto –Me dio el paquete blanco. Lo sostuve cautelosamente.

-¿La… conozco? –Pregunte con miedo… ¿Qué pensaría Alice si supiera que era yo la loca de esta tarde?

-Bella… Solo ábrelo, se que eres tú. –Su voz era pasiva, muy tranquila.

Hice lo que me indico, abrí el paquete, mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer de lágrimas. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en todo el día. Ahí estaba ahí, tan hermoso y bello, mi vestido de novia, que ahora si podía decir, que era mío.

-Alice… -La mire, no tenia palabras para expresar mi gratitud- ¿C-como?... ¿Porque?...

-Bella, recuerdas que el noticiero… ¿Mencionaron una línea de modas?

Asentí.

-La línea de modas _Alillen…_Es mi línea de modas nupciales, yo soy la jefa de toda la empresa. _Ali_ por _Ali_ce, y _Llen_ por Cu_llen_. Yo trabajo en el mundo de la moda, pero también organizo bodas. Era una de las que patrocinaban la exposición de bodas, cuando empecé a oír gritos en la zona de mi línea de ropa, vi las pantallas de vigilancia y te vi ahí, luchando por un vestido de mi creación. ¡Nunca me había sentido más halagada! ¡Nunca había visto a alguien luchando por un vestido! Y Bella, debo decir que tuviste suerte, ese vestido es único. Tú serás la única que tenga ese vestido en todo el mundo. –Ahora estaba llorando, por fin tenia a mi bebe- Se que te vas a casar, porque yo seré su organizadora de bodas, y tengo tu numero, porque el Sr. Black, cuando me contrato me dio su numero y tú numero. Él me hablo mucho de ti, y siempre menciono que te llamaban _Bella, _cuando te conocí ayer, supe que eras tú, la misma Bella.

Jerry, el mesero, llego con nuestras comidas, las dejo sobre la mesa y nos pregunto si deseábamos algo más, le respondimos que no con amabilidad.

-Alice, ¡Alice! –Chille alegremente mientras dejaba el paquete en la mesa y me levantaba a abrazarla- ¡Muchas gracias, Alice! ¡Dios te lo pagara con muchos hijos!

-Tranquila, Bella –respondió riendo y abrazándome también- Espero que esos hijos no pasen de seis. –Ahora yo reí- Considéralo mi regalo de bodas.

Una vez que me calme, retorne a mi asiento y comimos en tranquilidad. Charlamos a lo largo de la noche sobre nuestras vidas, conociéndonos más, ella algunas veces me contaba sobre su hermano, Edward, cada cosa que decía me parecía de lo más interesante, también me contaba sobre su _Jazz_, sobre Emmett y Rosalie, y de cómo ansiaba introducir a Edward mas en la boda.

Alice decía "¡Tenemos poco tiempo, Bella! ¡Tenemos que planificar muchas cosas!" y le respondía divertidamente que faltaban casi tres semanas, pero eso para mi organizadora de bodas, era muy poco tiempo, pero no tan poco como para no hacer algo extravagante. Me estremecí ante eso.

Este iba a ser el comienzo de una bella amistad.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar estremecerme de nuevo cuando Alice pregunto qué pensaba sobre su hermano.

* * *

Hola gente! perdon por demorar la actualizacion, pero les juro que no tuve tiempo. Ayer termine el cap y en serio que trate de subirlo, pero FF no me dejaba D:

Bueno, lo prometido prometido, el capitulo numero siete. Ojala lo disfruten. A mi me gusto por lo del vestido xD....

El vestido de Bella lo pueden ver en mi perfil

Aqui no sale de nuevo Edward, pero en el siguiente cap lo más probable es que sí lo haga.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios.

_Night_


	8. Revelación

**Twilight no me pertenece, tan solo me adjudico la trama.**

**

* * *

**

**Descripción:**

Edward Cullen es el mejor amigo de Jacob Black. Éste último se va a casar, y Edward será su padrino... Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward decida robarse a la novia?

* * *

**Revelación. **

**Aun 18 días antes de la boda**

-Bella –Empezó Alice, y ya podía ver la gran pregunta que me haría.- ¿Pasa… algo, entre mi hermano y tu?

-No –Formule lenta y ásperamente- De hecho, solo he interactuado con el un par de veces, tal vez tres.

- ¿Ah, sí? –Me miro sospechosamente, esperando a que le dijera mis encuentros con su hermano. Alice era una persona la cual _debía_ temerle, había algo en ella… Un no se qué, que me hacía guardarle respeto. Sin importar su poca estatura o su apariencia angelical, estaba segura de que Alice Cullen, podría ser el mismo Satanás.

- Sí… Eh, bueno… Verás, Alice –Empecé no muy segura de lo que iba a confesar, especialmente por aquella noche en que Edward me dijo que era policía por la serie de Law & Order. – La primera vez, que hable con tu hermano, Edward… fue la vez en que mi _prometido_ –Y de nuevo sentí el nudo en la garganta ante la idea de que iba a ser una _Novia_- me lo presento en un café. La segunda-

- Bien, Bella… -Me interrumpió. -Dices que los viste por primera vez en un café –Yo asentí, sintiéndome ligeramente sonrojada. Mi organizadora de bodas noto aquello.- De acuerdo… Prosigue.

-La segunda vez que vi a tu hermano… fue en este mismo restaurante. –Enseguida note que ella iba a agregar algo, por lo que decidí seguir contando lo sucedido antes de que pensara lo incorrecto- Jake había reservado una cena solo para nosotros dos,… ya sabes, para conocernos mejor, pero no pudo ir y envío a Edward. Si lo piensas de un modo distinto al habitual… Jacob no quería dejarme plantada y envío a su padrino. Fue una buena idea, pude conocer al mejor amigo de mí…

-¿De tú…? –Espero, sospechosamente, a que terminara la oración.

-_Novio _–Solté de mala gana. ¡Odiaba esto!

- ¿Fue solo eso? ¿Se vieron en otra ocasión, a solas? – Jerry, el mesero volvió con nosotras al notar que habíamos finalizado nuestra cena, quito los platos sucios y se fue.

-No… Hubo otra más.

**Edward Pov.**

-¡Es que no puedo creerlo, Edward! –Gritaba eufórico Jacob caminando por toda la estancia de mi departamento – ¡Bella es tan… Tan Bella!

- Tranquilo, Jake –Le intente calmar, con voz sutil- ¿No has pensando que ella de verdad se había… "enamorado" de ese vestido?

- Es que es incoherente, Edward. –Me miro con cara de pocos amigos arrastrando las palabras. – ¡Un humano no puede actuar así, solo por un vestido!

- Pero Jake, ella es una novia –El aceptar que Bella, mi primera atracción, era la futura esposa de mi mejor amigo me daba tanta amargura, sin embargo, debía de aceptar los hechos. Isabela era territorio prohibido, algo que no podía codiciar. – Es normal que ella quiera el vestido de sus sueños ¿o no?

- Tú no estuviste ahí. Me humilló frente a miles de personas, ¡Incluso salio en la televisión! – Golpeo con su puño la mesita de café que se encontraba al lado del sofá en el que estaba sentado, provocándole una pequeña lesión a la ya gastada madera. – No solo es eso, ¡Ni me ha dado un beso! Para ser más precisos, me los ha negado.

Jacob siguió caminando a lo largo de la sala de estar, murmurando frases que no podía distinguir, soltando alguna grosería adjuntando el nombre de mi muñeca de porcelana.

Mi hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

Tenía que evitar esos pensamientos, antes de que me volviese loco. ¡No podía estar sucediendo, simplemente no debía permitirme sentir eso por una mujer que ni siquiera me correspondía!

¿Qué me estaba pasando? Antes de conocerla no me habría importado esto y podría apoyar de otra forma a mi amigo, pero algo pasaba… Algo que desconocía y no podía comprender por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella, por qué ansiaba verla de nuevo, y lo más importante, por qué quería besarla y abrazarla.

Si fuera Jacob, seguramente me sentiría como el hombre mas afortunado de la tierra, iba a casarme con una chica maravillosa, iba a tener alguien a quien proteger, alguien a quien amar, alguien con quien compartir la cama cada noche, alguien con quien formar una familia. Alguien con quien pasar el resto de tu vida.

Jake no parecía notar eso, estaba tan cegado por las pequeñas locuras que su novia tenia, como querer un vestido fuera de su alcance, o de permanecer reservada, esperando a estar en el altar para por fin darle a su marido el beso que él tanto había deseado.

Yo la hubiera esperado.

"Yo le hubiera comprado el vestido…" Y sin darme cuenta, había dicho eso en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para que mi amigo no se diera cuenta.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Edward? –Me embosco.

- No dije nada, Jake, solo pensaba en voz alta.

- ¿Pensabas en voz alta? –Pregunto molesto – ¿Y que pensabas exactamente, Edward?

Jacob se acerca peligrosamente a mí, y lo digo en el sentido en que en cualquier segundo intentaría golpearme, me pare rápidamente del sofá y me aleje unos cuantos pasos, la mirada que infundía Jacob era desafiante y llena de odio. No sabía que podía pasar ni como acabaría esto.

Enseguida note como la mano del moreno empezaba a cerrarse hasta formar un puño, fue levantando su brazo hasta la altura en que su mano alcanzaba su rostro. Retrocedí unos pasos mas hasta que tope con pared, entre en pánico, ¿Acaso Jacob de verdad iba a golpearme?

Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Yo estaba petrificado, solo podía ver como el puño de Jacob se iba acercando a mi cara. Cerré fuertemente los ojos. Solo oí un gran golpe al lado mío. Abrí mis ojos y Jake estaba arrodillado sobre el piso devastado, sus manos cubrían su cara, a mi lado, en la pared, había una gran abolladura prueba de la intensidad del golpe de mi amigo.

Mire preocupado a Jacob, me arrodille a su lado y puse mi mano sobre su hombro dándole a entender que tenía mi apoyo. El bajo sus manos y ahora en su mirada no había odio ni enfado, tan solo estaba confundido. El negaba lentamente mientras decía "No lo comprendo".

- Edward… Perdóname, viejo… No debí intentar golpearte, es solo que… -Tal parecía que no lograba encontrar las palabras apropiadas para decir de qué manera se sentía. - Estoy en un verdadero dilema.

- ¿Se trata de Bella, no es así? –Jacob tan solo asintió.

- Edward,… no se que hacer. Yo de verdad quiero estar con Bella, pero parece que yo soy cero para ella.

Me sentí terriblemente culpable al notar que lo último que había mencionado me había hecho sonreír por dentro. ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo era?

-Todo se solucionara, estoy seguro de que a ella le importas. –Aunque sea un poco, pero eso tenía que ser cierto.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? Edward, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que le parezca atractivo. ¡Se niega a besarme, ya lo sabes! Si al menos le pareciera guapo hubiera aceptado… Pero todo es mi culpa, y la voy a conquistar, cueste lo que cueste haré que mi Bella me ame. ¿Me apoyaras, verdad?

-Claro, Jacob –Apenas alcance a balbucear. –Claro que lo haré –Y después de todo era lo que iba a hacer, por mucho que me doliera. - Claro que lo haré, para eso están los amigos.

-Los mejores –Me sonrío- Te quiero, hermano.

Le sonrío y le ayudo a levantarse, mientras el agrega felizmente "Vallamos por el vestido de Bella". Río y asintió al mismo tiempo en que nos dirigimos a la puerta, entonces todo se congela en cuanto Jacob me preguntó "...¿Porque dijiste que tú si le hubieras comprado el vestido a mi prometida?"

**Bella Pov.**

- ¡Alice! – Gritaba aterrada sujetando con la mano izquierda la caja donde se hallaba mi precioso vestido de novia, mientras que Alice sujetaba mi mano derecha horriblemente ¡Alice, por favor! ¡Esto no tiene que pasar a cosas mayores!

- No, Bella –Decía ella mientras me conducía rápidamente a su auto- Eso no puede quedarse así, vallamos a hablar con _Jazz_

- ¿¡Con Jasper!? –Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar a uno de los amigos de Edward - ¡Alice, te lo estoy suplicando!... ¡Y siquiera pagamos la cuenta del restaurante!

- Ya me las arreglare después, Bella, pero esto debe de implicar terapia. Jazz esta estudiando psicología, pienso que puede ayudarte. – Abrió la puerta trasera de su Porsche y me empujo dentro, la cerró con rudeza, después la vi abrir la puerta delantera. Trate de abrir la puerta para intentar escapar, pero por más que presionaba la manija de aquel auto la puerta no abría. –Lo siento, Bella –Me dijo volteándome a ver, para después poner una sonrisita cómplice – Seguro de Niños.

- Alice –Fue lo único que pude decir antes de que presionara el acelerador y saliéramos disparadas a aproximadamente ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora.

"¡Detente!" gritaba desesperada, no dejaba de moverme de un lado a otro por las cerradas vueltas que ella hacia al auto dar, lo único que me preocupaba era que maltratara ami vestido, por lo que fui lo mas cuidadosa posible. Alice solo se dedicaba a conducir, ni me veía por el retrovisor, tan solo estaba atenta al camino pero eso no me hacia sentir segura.

**Edward Pov.**

-Yo no dije nada, Jake – le dije mientras subía apresuradamente al auto, El abrió la puerta del copiloto y se metió dentro. –Tenemos que apurarnos, la tienda puede estar cerrada. –Le trate de cambiar de tema.

- Edward – Hablo desafiante. ¿Cuántas peleas mas debía tener esta noche? – ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Solo negué nervioso, debía ser más cuidadoso.

- A nada Jake, es solo que... si ella realmente quería ese vestido, pues yo en tu lugar lo hubiera comprado… La haría feliz.

-- Mmm... –Pensó por un momento— Tienes razón, y para ganarme el cariño de Bella tengo que hacerla feliz.

Dicho eso Jacob no volvió a hablar en todo el camino.

Una vez que llegamos al centro de la Cuidad, lugar donde había muchas tiendas para ocasiones especiales, dirigí el auto hacia donde Jacob me decía que había una exposición de bodas. Le dije que lo mas seguro era que estuviese cerrada, pero el insistió así que no dije nada.

Fue una fortuna encontrar aun la exposición de bodas abierta las casi diez con treinta de la noche por lo que entramos corriendo –en el sentido literal- buscando el vestido que Bella tanto ansiaba. Había unos realmente bonitos, y el solo hecho de imaginármela vestida de esa manera… ¡Ya basta! Había dicho que tenía que evitar esos pensamientos.

Jacob miraba rápidamente cada vestido, el se notaba estresado. Le pedí si me podía dar algunas características de la prenda y así ayudarlo, lo irónico era que el solo recordaba que era muy caro y que estaba en una vitrina, lo que dificultaba las cosas por que casi todos los vestidos tenían esas dos únicas distinciones, pero la vida parecía ponerse en "modo difícil" cuando Jake y yo notamos que solo había unos 50 vestidos en existencia, todos los demás se habían vendido.

"¡Demonios!" Bufo el. Acto seguido mando llamar a algún gerente.

Esperamos cerca de unos catorce minutos hasta que apareció un señor regordete, calvo y con gran bigote. Vestía un traje gris y poseía unos lentes que hacían ver sus ojos muy grandes. Hablo con voz ronca:

- Mi patrona no se encuentra, esta en una cena de negocios, pero estoy seguro en que les puedo ser servicial. ¿Qué se les ofrece, caballeros?

- Hola, mi nombre es Jacob Black y buscamos un vestido de novia. Tal parece que no se encuentra entre estos que aun siguen aquí. ¿Puede hacer algo?

- ¿Un vestido…. De novia?... –Nos examino de arriba abajo- Entiendo que es una ocasión especial pero ¿No le sentaría mejor un traje?

- ¡No, no, no! –Grito rápidamente Jacob con un pequeño sonrojo, yo también me sonroje, nunca me habían confundido con un homosexual- El vestido es para mi prometida.

- Oh, ¡Mis disculpas, señores! -Agrego avergonzado- Bien, ¿Cómo es el vestido? ¿De que marca?

- La marca no la sé, pero era… como… rosa claro… o tal vez beige.

¿"Tal vez beige?" ¿Cómo es que el prometido de Bella ni siquiera se había fijado en _su_ vestido? Muchas de las acciones que Jaco realizaba me hacia preguntarme si en verdad la quería y deseaba como el decía. Es decir… A los chicos no nos gusta ver minuciosamente cada ropa que a las chicas les parezca fabuloso, sin embargo él no parecía estar en lo más mínimo interesado.

-Disculpe, buen hombre, pero sin la marca o la descripción del vestido no podemos hacer mucho. Hoy casi todos los vestidos de novia se vendieron, si no lo ve aquí es porque seguramente alguna jovencita ya lo compro. Si gusta, puede elegir otro con un pequeño descuento. –Dijo amablemente el señor.

Jacob me volteo a ver, se acerco a mí y me pregunto en un murmullo:

- ¿Le llevamos un vestido diferente a Bella?

- Creo que sí, al menos tendrá uno.

Después se volteo al hombre y le pregunto "¿Cuál es el mejor vestido en existencia?"

El hombre sonrío antes de ir a buscar el mejor vestido que le quedaba. Ahora eran cerca de las once con quince, y nosotros esperábamos por el vestido de novia que Bella llevaría en la ceremonia. Jacob silbaba una melodía que no reconocía y yo miraba rápidamente la tienda, y entonces note aquella marca de ropa tan familiar.

**Bella Pov**.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto, Alice! – Grite mientras luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para romper la soga con la que mi nueva amiga me había atado a una silla. Lamentablemente mi opresora no se encontraba para oírme gritar puesto que había ido a buscar a su _Jazz_.

Me encontraba en una posición realmente incomoda, era la típica que usaba un secuestrador o extorsionador, te sentaba en la silla, te ataba las manos por detrás, juntaba perfectamente tus piernas para atar tus tobillos… Tenía suerte de que Alice no me hubiera puesto alguna cosa en la boca para impedir que gritara… y tenía más suerte en que no me hubiera vendado los ojos.

Volví a gritar su nombre una vez más, y no se porque pero tenia la ligera sospecha de que no iba a parecer… Y no lo hizo. Me calme y me dedique a ver el apartamento de Alice y Rosalie, a diferencia del de los chicos este estaba arreglado, con un lindo aroma a rosas y no había ni una minima pizca de suciedad. El lugar se sentía calido. Seguramente era por la perfecta combinación de colores terráqueos, tan armoniosos y tan estéticos.

Los muebles se veían totalmente suavez y todo estaba en orden, cada pizca de aquel lugar estaba perfectamente acomodada. Habia flores, y muchos cuadros de paisajes colgados en la pared. La ventana daba vista a un pequeño jardin con pisina, la cual pertenecia al mismo edificio.

Volviendo a mi tortura, las sogas me estaban empezando a rozar las muñecas, lo mismo pasaba con mis tobillos, debía de permanecer lo mas quieta posible si quería evitar marcas en esos lugares…

Suspire.

¿Por qué diablos le había confesado a Alice que probablemente su hermano me gustaba más que mi futuro esposo? De haber previsto esto no hubiera abierto la boca… ¡Y quería que hablara con Jasper! ¿Qué tal si lo que me lograra sacar de lo dijera a Edward? ¡Probablemente me vería como la peor clase de persona!... Algo también muy probable era que le terminara contando a Jake que no sentía nada por el. No podía hacerle eso, después de todo, yo era su prometida. Ni hablar de Charlie, el no merecía que le hiciera pasar por esa terrible vergüenza.

Ya era demasiado tarde como para decir que todo eso había sido una simple broma pesada… No podía hacerle eso a Alice, ella había sido tan amable… Me había ayudado y me había dado un hermoso vestido sin cobrarme o hacer que le debería el favor –Aunque bueno, ella aun no me pide nada…- , había sido honesta con ella, y eso era algo bueno… Lo único que tenia que hacer era afrontar las consecuencias.

Volví a suspirar.

¿Realmente necesitaba terapia?... Solo era una pequeña atracción pasajera… Solo era temporal… Cuando me casara me enamoraría de Jacob, nos amaríamos mutuamente, ¿no? Todo seria como en un cuento de hadas, tendríamos una familia y viviríamos felices por siempre… Y si no era así, iba a obligarme, no quería estar en un matrimonio sin si quiera cariño… No quería estar divorciada a los pocos meses, no quería estar discutiendo todo el tiempo, y no quería hacerle mas daño a Charlie…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me distrajo de mis pensamientos para ver a Alice y a Jasper pasar por ella, ambos con un semblante serio. Jasper cargaba algunas láminas de color blanco, me pareció ver que al reverso de éstas había escrito o dibujado algo. Alice se paro a mi lado y coloco su mano en mi hombro.

Me pregunte cuando me liberaría, mis esperanzas de ser libre se apagaron cuando Alice dijo "Mejor los dejo a solas" y salio de la habitación sin siquiera darle la orden a Jasper de aflojarme las sogas un poquitito…

Jasper tomo una silla la puso delante de mí y tomo asiento. Lo mire.

- Bien, Bella – Me dijo – No haremos nada que tú no quieras.

- Eso es algo irónico… No quería terminar atada de esta manera. – Y entonces él empezó a reírse.

- Lamento eso, Alice es algo exagerada… Seguramente no lo hizo para lastimarte. – Le sonreí un poco. – Ahora dime, por favor, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- Mi problema… - Vacile por unos momentos – No puedo decírtelo.

- Se lo dijiste a Alice, y ella después te trajo conmigo, debe significar que es algo serio.

- Lo siento, Jasper, pero eres el amigo de Edward, no quiero correr el riesgo de que tu…

- ¿En que yo se lo cuente? –Asentí con la cabeza- No tienes porque preocuparte por eso, estoy estudiando para ser psicólogo, eso significa que debo cumplir con el juramento de privacidad.

- ¿Los hacen jurar?

Jasper volvió a reír.

- Tal ves esa no sea la palabra, pero lo que trato de decirte es que sea lo que me digas, no lo diré a nadie, ni siquiera a Alice.

- … - Lo mire, parecía sincero y honestamente Jasper no se veía como la clase de persona que contaría los problemas y/o chismes de otros. Lo cual me recordó a mi amiga de la preparatoria, Jessica Stanley, a ella tan solo le decías algún rumor sobre un romance secreto y apenas unos minutos después sabia todos los detalles, como la hora, el lugar, incluso los diálogos. Era obvio que Jessica y Jasper no se parecían en nada, Jasper tan solo trataba de ayudar… O si no, eso quería creer. – Esta bien.

Jasper sonrío.

- Muy bien, Bella, recuerda que llegamos hasta donde tú quieras.

- Bien.

- ¿Entonces tu problema radica en Edward, no es así?

- ¿¡Como lo supiste!? – Le interrogue, aun no había dicho nada y había recitado la mayor parte del conflicto. Rayos, Jasper era bueno.

- Lo medio acabas de decir –Dijo tratando de aguantar risa- Dijiste que no podías decirme porque soy amigo de Edward.

-Oh… - E inmediatamente me sentí sonrojar horriblemente. No tenía un espejo en frente pero sabía que mi cara estaría más colorada que Rodolfo, el reno de la nariz roja.

- Tranquila Bella, solo dime que sientes, no te juzgare y tratare de ayudarte.

**Edward Pov.**

- Este es el mejor vestido que nos queda, y es totalmente económico.

Definitivamente era el mejor vestido que les quedaba, era de segunda mano, de un color casi grisáceo, de tirantes y el largo del vestido era algo corto, supuse que a Bella le llegaría aproximadamente a los talones. El velo era demasiado corto, Alice, mi hermana diría que la cabeza de la novia se vería como hinchada si usaba un velo así, debido a un no se qué efecto óptico.

- ¿Cuál es el precio? –Pregunto Jacob.

- Quinientos dólares. – Le respondió el vendedor. – Es de hace algunos años, pero cuando salio mucha gente lo quería comprar.

- ¿Por qué no lo compraron, entonces? Digo… Si se puede saber.

- Claro que si –Nos sonrío- Era demasiado caro. Pero ahora ustedes serán los afortunados en poseerlo. Si me permiten, iré a envolvérselo. –Y se fue.

Jacob se acerco mucho a mí y por un momento me circulo por la mente que invadía mi espacio personal. Acerco su boca a mi oreja y empezó a susurrar "¿Cuánto dinero traes contigo en este preciso momento?".

**Bella Pov. **

- Esta bien, tranquila. –Me intento calmar Jasper – No puedo decir que sea normal, pero no es malo.

- ¡Pero lo es! ¡Me gusta el mejor amigo de mi prometido cuando debería ser al revés!

- Estas cosas pasan, de hecho, admito tu fortaleza.

- ¿Mi fortaleza? -¿Desde cuando tenia una fortaleza? Tan solo estaba luchando contra mis sentimientos, y esta platica con Jasper me había ayudado bastante, por todo lo que había dicho, por el simple hecho de decir que deseaba una vida con él y no con Jake me hacia aceptar que me gustaba, y bastante para mi pesar. No podía evitar lo que pasaba cuando veía a Edward, o cuando me lo imaginaba, me hacia sonreír, me hacia querer ir a verlo aun cuando no sabia exactamente su paradero. Las cosas que sentía, las que imaginaba, simplemente, era lo mejor que podía sentir en mi vida presente.

- Eres muy fuerte, se que esta es la segunda ves que nos vemos, pero por todo lo que mas contado, eres mucho mas fuerte de lo que crees, aun cuando estés interesada en Edward, luchas por que tus sentimientos se direccionen a Jacob, y eso para mi es muy admirable. Lo que menos quieres es lastimar a alguien.

Las sabias palabras que Jasper, uno de los amigos de Edward y el chico al que apenas había visto en toda mi vida, me hicieron reflexionar en todo lo que hacia, que no era mala, no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada erróneo… Bueno, si, estaba más que interesada en otro hombre pero no cruzaba la línea que había entre lo correcto y lo malo.

Me aferraba a mis creencias e ideales. Tal vez no fuera algo pasajero como había dicho, tal vez me enamoraría de Edward, pero mi futuro estaba con Jacob y haría que funcionase.

- Gracias, Jasper –Le sonreí- Realmente me aclaraste muchas ideas.

- Por nada, Bella, si necesitas hablar de nuevo solo llámame –Dijo mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su bolsillo y me la acercaba, alcance a ver que estaba adjuntado su numero telefónico.

- La tomaría con todo gusto, Jasper… pero, estoy atada, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Oh, cierto. –Metió la tarjeta de nuevo a su bolsillo, de paro y ayudo a desatarme- No creo que Alice se moleste, ya hemos hablado.

Solo reí.

**Edward Pov.**

- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿No traes _tu_ dinero para comprar el vestido de _tu_ prometida? –Respondí en susurros.

- Solo tengo conmigo doscientos cincuenta dólares. –Susurro.

- Sabias que el vestido de Bella costaría más que eso. –Dije un poco alto. Jacob me "_Shito_" (1)

- Contaba contigo.

Suspire y saque mi billetera, llevaba trescientos dólares, Jacob me la debía, _otra vez_.

Cerca de las doce con un minuto, teníamos en nuestras manos el vestido que Bella llevaría, se lo daríamos al día siguiente, probablemente ella ya estaría dormida, por lo que lo guardamos en la cajuela de mi auto y pase a dejar a Jacob a su casa. Después de eso me encamine a mi departamento.

**Bella Pov. **

Ahora me encontraba bajo la puerta de entrada del departamento de Alice despidiéndome de ella y Jasper. Ambos me sonreían y yo le agradecía a ambos. En mis muñecas –y probablemente también en mis tobillos- estaban presentes las marcas de la soga, y tenia que pensar rápido en una excusa antes de que Charlie lo notara.

-Supongo que después te llamo –Le dije a Alice- para planear la boda.

-Por supuesto, Bella, ah, y me alegra que hayas aclarado tu mente – Me sonrío.

-Todo se lo debo a tu _Jazz_ –Entonces Jasper de sonrojo y Alice lo abrazo del brazo- Sabia que te ayudaría.

Les sonreí una vez mas, me di media vuelta y Salí del apartamento. Jasper me llamo.

- Olvidas la tarjeta. –Me dijo ofreciéndomela una vez más.

- Oh, es verdad –Ahora la tome y la observe por unos momentos- Jasper Whitlock, psicólogo. –Recite.

- A tus ordenes, llámame cuando quieras… excepto de doce AM a 6 AM… En ese lapso estoy incomunicado –Observo a Alice e intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

Me sonroje, no quería saber nada mas. Volví a despedirme y me aleje de ahí.

Llegando la puerta principal del edificio, en medio de la noche observe que un auto que conocía perfectamente se estacionaba. Plateado, ultimo modelo, en ese Volvo solo podía haber una persona, y esa persona podía hacer que muriera de hiperventilación y que olvidara respirar.

Se abrió la puerta del piloto al paso en que iba acercándome, se asomo una cabellera cobriza e inmediatamente mi corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente, la pálida tez de aquel hombre empezándose a asomar hizo que mi estomago empezara a tener sensaciones que jamás me había causado ningún chico, incluido Jake, cuando la perfecta figura de Edward aparecía por completo me había dado cuenta de que mis manos temblaban ligeramente.

Me quede parada a unos escasos metros de aquel auto y aquel hombre. Al cerrar la puerta el noto mi presencia, nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos, y yo quería siempre estar así, viéndolo, observando cada parte de su rostro, mis mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse y sentí el calor que solo el podía causar en mi cuerpo.

Sonrío. Aquella sonrisa me derretía, esa sonrisa podía hacerme creer que hasta volar me era posible.

Se acerco a mi y paro a un metro de distancia. Le sonreí también, solo que más torpe.

"Hola" dijo él, su aterciopelada voz me causo un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espalda, las cosquillas en mi estomago no cesaban. Podía pasar toda la noche viéndolo.

- Hola –Conteste tartamudeando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, no tienes frío? –Me pregunto aun sonriente y negué con la cabeza- ¿te llevo a casa?

Quería decir "Sí", pero sabia que no era lo correcto.

- No… Edward, lo siento… Ya es tarde y no quiero molestarte. Solo vine a visitar a Alice… resulto que es mi organizadora de bodas –Me forcé a reír – Eres muy amable, Edward, pero siento que te estaría molestando.

- Para nada, Bella –Aun sonreía- Solo quiero ayudarte y es peligroso que estés sola a esta hora de la noche.

- Edward. –Sonreí una vez mas e intente sonar lo mas amable posible, de verdad no quería molestarlo. – Has hecho tanto por mi… no quiero frustrarte.

- No lo haces.

Mire de nuevo a Edward, ¿Cómo decirle nuevamente que no? En especial cuando parecía poner cara de cachorrito perdido… Estaba mal, lo sabia, aunque mi corazón decía lo contrario… Bueno, ya que… Más tarde me arrepentiría de ello.

-Esta bien, Edward. –Le sonreí- Tu ganas.

Nos acercamos a su auto y el me abrió la puerta del copiloto, entre y poco después el estaba a mi lado.

Amaba su compañía. Amaba su esencia en aquel Volvo. Amaba sentirlo a mi lado.

**Edward Pov. **

Después de dejar a Bella en su casa volví al departamento con Emmett y Jasper. Subí las escaleras recordando el dulce olor a Fresia, su tierna voz y su figura delicada.

Al entrar al departamento Jasper se encontraba leyendo, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Edward –Me miro mientra marcaba la pagina que había estado leyendo y cerraba el libro. Por fin llegas, ¿como te fue con Jacob?

- Considerando que perdí el ochenta por ciento de mi dinero, diría que bien. –Conté sentándome en el sofá- ¿Sabias que Alice será la organizadora de bodas de Jake y Bella?

-Ahora lo se –Aun mantenía la sonrisa sospechosa.

- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? ¿Algún motivo en especial?

- Oh, si.

- Bien, ¿Cuál es?

- No puedo decírtelo Edward, realmente no puedo contártelo… Según Alice, lo sabrás pronto.

-¿Saber pronto que cosa?

- No debo de hablar, Edward, no debo de hablar. –Y continúo leyendo.

* * *

_(1) = "Shito", um, vendria siendo como cuando haces mucho ruido y te hacen "shhh!" con eso me refiero a que lo shito, osea, lo callo._

Aqui un nuevo capitulo de Error del Destino, lamento la tardanza pero tambien subi un capitulo bastante largo de El Juego del Amor.

Um, si rebasamos el numero de reviews en este capitulo subire un nuevo trabajo :)

Aun no tengo un summary concreto, pero les aseguro que les gustara, se llamara Seventeen Forever y sera un Edward/Bella.

Les agradesco todos sus reviews, me animan a seguir con esta historia y que cada dia se acerque a un final. :)

En este capitulo ya salio Edward, y hasta se encontro con Bella, asimismo Bella se dio cuenta de lo que siente por Edward no es totalmente pasajero.

Bien, nos vemos en otra actualizacion, nos leemos!

_Night._


	9. Incidentes de cierta tarde

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a SM, solo me adjudico la Trama.**

* * *

Descripción:

Edward Cullen es el mejor amigo de Jacob Black. Éste último se va a casar, y Edward será su padrino... Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward decida robarse a la novia?

* * *

**Incidentes de cierta tarde**

**16 días antes de la boda**

**Edward POV**

La noche anterior no le di el vestido a Bella, era mejor que Jacob fuera que el le diese su valiosa prenda… Aunque no fuera precisamente el vestido de ensueño que ella tanto añoraba. Ahora estaba sentado en un sofá de la sala, Jasper leía su libro sobre Psicología, puesto que debía estudiar arduo para graduarse, Emmett estaba al teléfono con Rosalie, a pesar de que ellas estaban a algunos pisos de nuestro apartamento, lo que mas me daba risa es que Emmett parecía una de esas señoras que solo saben hablar de chismes.

– En serio, te lo juro –Decía él, alardeando de nuevo sobre mi posible relación impropia con la prometida de mi mejor amigo. – Y entonces después me dijo "¡Que ella no me gusta!", pero Rose, lo que el no sabe es que yo se lo que ahora tu sabes que ahora nosotros sabemos… ¿Y sabes que sabemos? ¡Que el esta loco por ella!

– Emmett – Le dijo Jasper sin despejar su mirada de la lectura, el susodicho volteo a verlo – ¿Sabes que Edward puede descifrar y oír tu gran lenguaje secreto?

– Rose… ¡Aborta el plan! ¡Aborta nuestro plan! – Grito Emmett, mientras del otro lado del teléfono se podía escuchar algo como "¿De que hablas? ¡Todo esto ha sido tu plan!... ¡Y ni se de que plan hablas!"

Yo solté una carcajada, Emmett era tan gracioso.

..

Esta tarde me encontré con Jacob, hablamos un rato y después tocamos el tema del vestido. El estaba muy nervioso y emocionado al respecto de ir con Bella y darle aquel obsequio, el problema es que quería que yo se lo diese. Le pregunte el porque, el me respondió con la simplicidad de que el estaba demasiado convencido de que ella le odiaba.

– No puedes estar seguro de ello – Repuse

– Claro que sí, tu lo sabes. Ni siquiera quiere besarme.

– Eso es por que tu la presionas demasiado.

Jacob me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, algo mas parecido a un zape. Después ambos reímos

– Te digo que debes de darle tu el vestido – Le dije – La alegraras.

Jacob medito por unos largos segundos, para después aceptar. En seguida nos dirigimos a mi auto a sacar el vestido de la futura novia el cual estaba la cajuela.

– ¿Crees que le guste?

– Tal vez, solo tu puedes averiguarlo.

Subimos a mi auto una ves que él tomo la caja que lo contenía, nos dirigimos a la casa de Bella y una vez ahí, el bajo del auto en dirección a la puerta de entrada, yo espere en el auto a unos metros de la casa, así no incomodaría si hubiese alguna escena… romántica… pero podría ver desde el retrovisor del auto.

Jake toca a la puerta, espera unos segundos, voltea hacia el auto y me hace una seña de que todo iba bien, posteriormente alguien abre la puerta, es Charlie, creo que Jacob le pregunta por su hija, este asiente y puedo ver que mueve la boca… Ahora trato de leer sus labios… Creo que dijo "Cerveza por aquí"… aunque lo mas seguro es que fuera "Bella, ven aquí". Recordare que no soy bueno leyendo labios para un futuro cercano.

Poco después Bella sale vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa café. Mira a Jacob, el le sonríe y la abraza. Ella se sorprende un poco pero le corresponde el abrazo. Jacob se separa de ella y señala la caja tenia recargada contra un muro. Noto que en el rostro de ella aparece la duda. El toma la caja y se la entrega. Bella le sonríe y abre la caja….No puedo saber exactamente a que se debía su expresión pálida y asustada. ¿Es que no le había gustado el vestido? ¿O es que pensaba que el vestido tenía un precio y ese precio era besar a Jacob?

Ahora Bella reía, nerviosa a mi parecer, y tal vez agradecía a Jacob ese gesto. El la mira esperando algo más. Bella vuelve a reír nerviosa y parece que dice "Gracias".

Ya no vi nada más, todo era tan confuso e incomodo que mejor espere a Jacob mirando el paisaje.

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos antes de que él abriera la puerta del copiloto y se sentara dentro del auto. Yo lo mire confuso y el me volteo a ver mas confuso aun.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunte y el solo encogió los hombros.

–…Ella solo me dijo "gracias". Después se disculpo por lo de la exposición nupcial y dijo que tenía algo que hacer y nos despedimos. Después volví contigo.

– Que extraño…

- ¡Y que lo digas!

**Bella POV**

¡Jake había venido a visitarme! Y no solo eso, ¡Me había dado otro vestido!.... ¡Ahora tenida dos vestidos y no tenia ni la mas minima idea de lo que haría! Si usaba el vestido que me había dado Alice, Jacob se sentiría mal por no usar el que el me compro, además de que se preguntaría de donde rayos saque mi vestido perfecto.. Y lo ultimo que quería que pensara es que me lo hubiese robado… ¡Y si usaba el vestido de Jake, Alice se sentiría ofendida!

¿Qué debería hacer? No podía devolver MI vestido, mi tampoco devolver el otro vestido.

Me tire en mi cama frustrada, me había comportado tan obvia con Jake, que estoy tan segura de que me consideraría una loca. Sin mencionar que pensaba que el quería que le besara como agradecimiento.

Suspire, en estos momentos tenia la mente demasiado cargada. Sin mencionar que mi padre me dijo "Oh, que bien, Bella, ¡Jake se preocupa por ti, es un buen chico!"

Poco después sonó el teléfono y baje a contestar.

– ¿Diga? –Pregunte, poco después empecé a escuchar una respiración irregular. En mi espalda subió un gran escalofrío. -¿¡Diga!? – Volví a preguntar, esta vez mas asustada. Sin embargo, la respiración agitada no desapareció, es mas, se incrementaba. –¡Llamare a la policía si no me dice quien es!  
– ¡Buu! – Dijo ahora una voz masculina, una que me resultaba familiar.  
– ¿¡Emmett!? – Pregunte histérica, después solo escuche una carcajada. – ¿¡Que diablos estas haciendo!?  
– Una broma… Veras, Jasper y yo apostamos cuanto aguantarías sin entrar en pánico. No le digas a el, pero yo te gane.  
– ¡Eso no es verdad, Emmett, tu apostaste un segundo, yo aposte diez –Escuche gritar a Jasper  
– ¡No es verdad! Bella sabe que yo se que ambos sabemos que yo gane – Escuche decir a Emmett, después escuche lo mas parecido a una puerta que se abría y se cerraba, unos pasos y… ¿la voz de Edward?  
– ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto el  
– ¡No hacemos nada! – Dijo Emmett alarmado – No estoy hablando con tu novia ni nada.  
– ¡Emmett! Te hemos dicho miles de veces que Bella es la prometida de Jacob, no la novia de Bella – Oí decir a Jasper. Poco después escuche una pelea… No estoy segura de que, pero se podía identificar mucho alboroto. Mientras tanto me tenían en espera… ¿Y como es que Emmett tenia mi numero telefónico?

Pasaron como casi treinta minutos antes de que me volviesen a hablar, entre tanto, había ido al baño, por un bocadillo e incluso hasta a ver un rato la TV. Cuando volví a poner mi oreja a la bocina escuchaba lo mas parecido a "panque", "frambuesa", "tamarindo" y "helado". ¿de que tanto me había perdido? ¡Hasta Edward hablaba sobre si el helado era de manteca!

- Em.. ¿Chicos? – Pregunte algo.. confundida – ¿Puedo colgar el teléfono?  
– Nada de eso Bella, – respondió Emmett – primero debes de decidir quien tiene la razón. La verdadera y absoluta razón.  
– ¿La razón de que?  
– ¡Sobre quien es el mas lindo de todos! – Grito Jasper en modo sarcástico.  
– ¿Es una broma?  
– No, no lo es – Afirmo Emmett con orgullo.  
– ¿Entonces si digo quien me parece lindo podré colgar el teléfono sin tener el presentimiento de que me volverán a llamar para asustarme?  
– ¡Por supuesto! – Dijo alegremente Emmett.  
Suspire resignada y acepte.  
– Muy bien, primero tenemos a Jasper quien con su rubia y sobre todo, "larga" cabellera te deslumbra, en segundo puesto tenemos a Edward… ¿acaso no te parece sexy esa mirada de misterio?... ¿¡No te parece!?.... Y en tercer puesto pero n por eso menos importante tenemos al súper semental sayayin, Emmett! – Dijo con un entusiasmo que me hizo creer que era gay, si no fuera novio de Rosalie, lo creería. – Entonces, ¿Quién es el mas lindo?

Sabia, en mi mente, quien me parecía el mas lindo, peor no podía decir eso, si no ¿Qué pasaría?.... Y aun así debía de dar una respuesta, si decía que ganaba Jasper, Alice me asesinaría, si decía que Emmett, Rosalie me asesinaría, y si decía que Edward, Jacob se mataría.

– ¿Bella? ¡Responde! – ¿Qué hago? Me estaban presionando, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente y que salio de mis labios

¡Edward! ¿de acuerdo? ¡Edward! –Y colgué.

Esta había sido una tarde bastante rara… Jake me había dado un vestido y acababa de confesar que Edward era lindo. ¡Definitivamente uno de mis mejores días!

* * *

Hola gente!

Ya lo se, es una groceria un capitulo tan corto, pero esto es solo de relleno. Quize tratar de poner un poco de comedia, ademas, las cosas se pondran mejores. Disculpen la tardanza, pero entenderan el porque si leyeron Sequentia, jajaja, de verdad me quedo muy largo.

Sin mas que decir, me despido.

¡Y si quieren que continue la historia se aceptan Reviews, solo den clic en el boton de "Review this sotory/chapter"!.

_Night._


End file.
